


back to the future

by aelinashrygalathynius



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Comics), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics), Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Aliens, Aquaphobia, Bisexual Diana (Wonder Woman), Bisexuality, Claustrophobia, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Future Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Gay Panic, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Kara Danvers Has PTSD, Kryptonian Biology, Kryptonian Culture & Customs, Kryptonian Language, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, Lena Luthor Deserves Better, Lena Luthor Has Trust Issues, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, M/M, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Parent Alex Danvers, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supergirl (TV 2015) Season 5, Time Travel Fix-It, Useless Lesbians, lex is dead and will still dead, same old back from the future kids plot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelinashrygalathynius/pseuds/aelinashrygalathynius
Summary: Em uma medida desesperada de consertar o futuro, um grupo de jovens superpoderosos - ou não - voltam vinte e cinco nos no passado.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Barry Allen/Iris West, Charlie/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Damian Wayne/Original Male Character(s), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Koriand'r/Donna Troy, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Andrea Rojas, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. prólogo

**_Ano 2045 -_ ** _**Zona Temporal** _

  
— Isso está fadado ao fracasso.

Declarou Lorelai Luthor, suas palavras enchendo o salão da Waverider. Os demais - sentados em volta da mesa redonda - olhavam fixamente para a Luthor de cabelos escuros, com a postura tensa e definitivamente raivosa que, para aqueles que a conheciam, era estranha; Lori jamais _demostrava_ sua raiva. O baque levou todos os olhos a se voltarem para o oposto da Supergirl, primeiro para o par de botas negras descansandas em cima da mesa, depois para o rosto bonito e presunçoso de Serena Lance.

— A boa notícia, Luthor, é que você está com as Lendas. — disse Lance. — E não há fracassos para as Lendas, apenas pontes para o sucesso.

Lily Quinzel olhou entrou entre a melhor amiga e a Lance, suas sobrancelhas subindo mais a cada troca de garota. Liz Luthor, surpresa e meio assustada com a semelhança da amiga com a mãe, trocou um olhar com a melhor amiga; Barbara Gordon olhou para a loira das pontas tingidas de rosa claro, então olhou para a melhor amiga e arregalou os olhos, impressionada.

— Certo. — Quinzel murmurou, optando por ignorar a baboseira de "fracassos são pontes". — Lori está certa. Não podemos fracassar. Uma tonelada de coisas depende do nosso sucesso.

— Não podemos, sobre hipótese alguma, fracassar. — Barbara Gordon reforça.

— Alguém tem ideia melhor? — os olhos azuis de David Palmer passa por todos os jovens; diante da falta de resposta, o garoto sorriu: — Problema resolvido, ao que parece. É nossa única chance.

— Isso vai dar errado de tanta

— O que der errado a gente conserta, garota Luthor. —Serena interrompeu. — Sou uma Lenda, afinal.

— Você não é uma lenda, você é uma pirra

— Lorelai.

Liz interrompeu a irmã. A Luthor mais velha olhou para a mais nova, seus olhos azuis - profundos azuis, escuros e intensos - travando nos igualmente azuis da loira. A morena comprimiu os lábios e balançou a cabeça em um movimento brusco, se levantando violentamente em seguida e saindo - em super velocidade - do salão. O vulto azul e preto já havia desaparecido quando a cadeira em que estava sentada finalmente se chocou com a parede e se quebrou. Elizabeth fechou os olhos, segundos passados em silêncio, e quando tornou a abri-los, murmurou:

— Peço desculpas. — riu sem humor. — Lori está... - engoliu em seco. - passando por um momento difícil.

— E quem não está, gata? — a Lance murmurou atrevidamente.

— Liz...

A garota se virou para o irmão mais novo, que olhava para a saída, e entrou para ela. A Luthor maneou a cabeça, um claro não, e os ombros de Killian Luthor baixaram. Conner Kent se colocou de pé, então, enfiando as mãos dentro do moletom cinza-claro, e olhou para os dois Luthor.

— Irei eu. - disse o Superman. — Se não voltar em uma hora, busque meus restos, por favor.

Ele abriu uma pequena risada, e sumiu antes que qualquer um pudesse piscar. O Kent chegou ao ginásio rapidamente, seguindo o batimento cardíaco da prima, e o chegar, encostou-se na porta. Dentro, vestida no uniforme azul de Supergirl, mas sem calças ou botas, a Luthor mais velha rasgava o que parecia ser o quinto saco de pancadas com o punho nu. Não fazia a menor diferença, entretanto, se tivesse os punhos revestidos de qualquer outra coisa; era kryptoniana, afinal.

— Vai ficar ai pelo resto do dia?

— É bem confortável, então acho que sim.

Ela pegou outro saco de pancadas e coloca onde estava o último, o destrói e então faz tudo de novo, repetindo uma e outra vez, até que vinte sacos de pancadas rasgados estavam empilhados na parede do outro lado, areia vazando para todos os lados.

— Fale de uma vez. — Lorelai disse, seu punho atravessando o vigésimo primeiro saco. — Não deve ter vindo para me assistir rasgar sacos de pancada, ou veio?

— Não. — _Rao, dai-me paciência,_ Conner rogou mentalmente. Ele precisaria. — Não deveria ter falado daquele jeito com Serena. E eu sei que está triste e com raiva, que esta d

— Não fale que estou de luto. — interrompeu, virando-se. Tinha a postura tensa, os ombros estirados para trás, os olhos faíscam, um mar revolto de tantos, tantos sentimentos, que Conner não fazia ideia de como decifrar qualquer um. — Não fale. Eu não estou de luto. Eu estou zangada, e com raiva. Eu estou com ódio. Eu quero incendiar o mundo, e eu quero minhas mães de volta, e tudo o que temos para que eu tenha minhas mães de volta é a porra de um plano que vai dar errado, e parece que ninguém realmente de importe. Não diga que eu estou de luto, não tente dizer que me entende, pois ninguém entende.

— Ninguém entende? — repetiu, rindo do absurdo. — Lorelai, todos entendemos. Não é a única que está passando por isso, não foi só você que perdeu suas mães. Eu perdi Lena, Kara, Clark e Lois. Seus irmãos também perderam suas mães. Serena perdeu a mãe delas, David perdeu o pai e a mãe dele, Lily perdeu suas mães, Dawn, Jon, Damian, Tori, Jacob, Donna, Chris, Jon, Lara. Todo mundo perdeu alguém. Não foi a única. Não é só você quem está sofrendo. Todos entendemos, Lori. Você não está sozinha.

Por um segundo, o clone achou que seria aquele o momento em a Garota de Aço desmonaria, mas foi só por um segundo, um fugaz segundo. Os ombros desceram por uma fração de segundo, mas então subiram novamente, mais tensos do que antes, e ela se virou, o punho rasgando o décimo segundo saco de pancadas. O Homem de Aço suspirou e virou, retornando para a ponte; claramente, Lorelai iria sofrer como um Luthor: silenciosamente, solitariamente. Ela era realmente a filha de sua mãe. O salão estava vazio, e a ponte poderia estar, não fosse Serena Lance parada na frente da janela com vista para a Zona Temporal, diretamente na frente do assento de sua mãe - ela não ousava sentar, entretanto, como se fosse de mais. Com as Lendas mortas, Serena e David eram os únicos na Waverider, vezes ancorados na Zona Temporal pelo último ano, ou então em Star City e Ivy Town; era ela a Capitã da Waverider, em fato, mas jamais deixou que ninguém a tratasse assim, nem mesmo Gideon, como se sua mãe não estivesse, de fato, morta, e ela estivesse somente cuidando de tudo até que suas mães e as Lendas pudessem retornar. Conner entendia bem.

O Homem de Aço se juntou a Canário, os dois em silêncio, olhando para a Zona Temporal fora da janela.

— Gideon já traçou a rota. — anunciou a Lance. — Estamos indo para fevereiro de 2020. Como está o explosivim kryptoniano?

Conner riu silenciosamente. _É adequado,_ pensou, e riu mais um pouco. Quando enfim a risada parou, ele respondeu:

— Quando eu sai, tinha rasgado vinte e dois sacos de pancadas.

— Bom que ela é bilionária e vinte e poucos sacos de pancadas são menor que trocados para ela. —Serena riu, mas rapidamente ficou seria. — Mas, sério, como é que ela está?

— Lorelai... — ele suspirou. — Lorelai já passou por muito, especialmente no último ano. Ela está traumatizada, como é típico na família Luthor e na Casa de El.

— Sim, percebi que todos vocês são meio quebrados mesmo. Todos somos, na verdade. Minha mãe já morreu e foi ressuscitada uma vez, e a mamãe é um clone de 2213. Qual é o trauma específico dela?

— Interessante. — Superman piscou, surpreso; ele não fazia ideia que Sara já havia morrido e sido ressuscitada, nem que Ava era um clone de mais de mil anos. — Ela estava lá, sabe? Em Metropolis na batalha final. Ela viu Kal morrer, viu tia Kara morrer. E, antes mesmo disso, tia Lena e toda a família. Todo mundo morreu naqueles dias infernais, e no final sobrou somente nós: eu, Jon, Chris, Lara, Killian, Liz e ela. Lori tinha dezessete, e ela assumiu para si tudo, sabe? Ela supervisonaria Lex na L-Corp, ela garantiria que Killian estivesse bem e indo para a escola, ela garantiu que Liz não se desconectasse do mundo, e ela pegou a capa da tia Kara e colocou o uniforme, e saiu para dar esperança á National City, quando tão desesperadamente eles precisavam. Ela tem tentado tão _desesperadamente_ ser... — ele parou, sem saber o que dizer.

— Adequada? — Serena completou, um sorriso se abrindo no canto dos lábios.

— Isso. Adequada.

— Sei como é. — engoliu em seco. — Olha, bonitão, um dia eu estava bem aqui nessa nave, como qualquer outro desde que me lembro. Barry ligou para a mãe e todos foram, fui deixada bem aqui, na Zona Temporal, somente com o Dave. Uma semana depois, Dick Grayson apareceu para dizer que minhas mães e toda a porra da minha família tinham morrido. Que um grande e assustador e puto enorme alienígena tinha vindo da merda de planeta dele e matado minhas mães e minha família. Eu era órfã de novo, mas agora não sou mais uma criança, não terão Ava e Sara para me tirar de um orfanato e me dar uma família, entende? Minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo. Tudo o que eu tenho é a Waverider e o legado das minhas mães. Então, no último ano, eu tenho corrido pela linha do tempo, tendo desesperadamente ser _adequada._ Pelo menos uma fração do que minhas mães e os outros eram. É difícil pra porra, viu?

— Eu entendo.

— Sério?

— Seriamente. — riu amargo. — Eu sou... — riu mais alto. — Você não faz ideia do quão difícil é substituir Kal-El. A porra do Superman. O Homem do Amanhã. O Homem de Aço. É a porra mais difícil que eu já fiz na minha vida.

— Pensa pelo lado bom, Kent...

— Existe _um_ _lado bom_?

— Sempre existe.

— Vou acreditar na sua palavra, Lance. Qual é o lado bom?

— O lado bom, Kent, é que, se tivermos sucesso, então não será mais Superman.

— Sim. — ele assentiu. — Esse é definitivamente um lado bom.


	2. Chapter I

_**2020 - National City** _

Lena Luthor se sentia cansada. Mais cansada do que já esteve em todos os seus vinte e sete, sofridos e tristes, anos de vida. Parecia que tudo - todas as traições, mentiras, machucados, dores, acusações, injúrias, insultos e calúnias - haviam se unido para repousar em seus ombros, fazendo com que se sentisse como Atlas - sentia que carregava o peso do mundo nos ombros. Era um grande peso, dado os 5,9 sextilhões de toneladas de massa que a Terra continha. Era exaustivo.

Sua vida era exaustiva, na realidade. Desde o dia em que a mãe morreu e ela foi para a mansão Luthor em Metropolis, tudo tem sido exaustivo. Mas parecia mais presente desde que se mudou para National City - as tentativas de assassinato, Lílian, Rhea e os daxamitas, as Worldkillers, os Filhos da Liberdade e Lex, era tudo muito exaustivo, de mais para qualquer um, ela tinha certeza. Entretanto, Lena se viu carregando o peso do mundo depois de tudo isso, depois que Lex já estivesse morto, pois seu maldito irmão não poderia se deixar morrer sem acabar com sua vida, sem lhe destruir.

Com os olhos tão fixos no líquido âmbar no copo de cristal, Lena Luthor zomba de si mesma. Uma coisa tão pequena havia acabado, destruído tudo para ela. Era patético, realmente, como ela depositou tanta coisa nos ombros de uma única pessoa, quão desesperada ela estava por alguém que se entregou tanto, tão prontamente e completamente, e ignorou tudo, absolutamente tudo, até mesmo quem Kara Danvers realmente era. Estava na frente dela o _tempo todo,_ e ela continuamente ignorava, descartava, dizia que estava paranóica e louca, _porque não havia como Kara ser Supergirl, porque Kara jamais mentiria para ela, porque Kara sabia o quanto Lena estava quebrada e machucada por todas aquelas traições e mentiras e Kara nunca faria isso com ela, não Kara. Não sua Kara._ Lena é uma idiota, ela percebeu; uma grande idiota, a maior idiota de todos os tempos por ignorar, por confiar, por entregar seu coração em uma bandeja de prata ingenuamente pensando que finalmente havia encontrado A Pessoa. Lena é una piada.

Ela entendia, é claro, os motivos de Kara jamais ter contado, depois de sentar por horas a fio naquele mesmo lugar, com aquele mesmo copo, cheio com aquele mesmo líquido âmbar. Lena é uma Luthor, a irmã de Lex Luthor, a filha de Lílian Luthor; Lena é uma Luthor e é indigna de saber algo tão monumental quanto a identidade de Supergirl. Lena é também uma grande piada para Supergirl e seus amigos - sua família, pois eles eram uma família, é claro que eram - obviamente; ela conseguia ver com perfeição, todos eles sentados na sala do apartamento de Kara, rindo da ingênua Luthor, que confiava e acreditava e estava sendo mais uma vez enganada. Quanto eles devem ter gargalhado dela. Ela é patética, realmente patética.

Mas ela estava acostumada, é claro. Apesar do quão doloroso estava sendo, ela sabia que superaria. Ela sempre fez, não foi? Todas as traições e mentiras, Lena ergueu o queixo e superou, e as usou... Usou para construir um muro envolta de si mesma, um muro alto e grosso o bastante em volta de seu coração para que ninguém mais machucasse, tão pequeno e ferido quanto ele era agora. E naqueles meses desde que Lex tão alegremente matou toda a sua felicidade, Lena tem estudado e aprendido, e reconstruído seu muro, mais alto e mais forte, para que ninguém mais pudesse entrar e a machucar novamente. Estava sendo uma tarefa bem sucedida, ao todo. Ela havia vendido CatCo, por um preço muito bom, na verdade, e foi um investimento realmente ótimo, e tirado Kara e os outros completamente de sua vida; todas as redes sociais foram bloqueadas, os números deletados, as fotos e mensagens apagadas, os presentes reunidos e queimados, e logo já não possuía vestígio nenhum deles em sua vida, exceto aqueles em seu cérebro, que jamais esqueceria.

Ela se recusava a esquecê-los, realmente. Deixaria que a memória a fortalecesse. Era a única coisa que podia fazer.

Então, todo domingo, quando o crepúsculo estava para começar, Lena Luthor pegava um copo e seu whisky favorito, sentava em sua varanda e deixava que as memórias endurecessem suas muralhas, toda era se lembrando de que era aquilo que acontecia, que aquela era a consequência, de deixar que entrassem.

Ao mesmo tempo que expurgava Kara e os outros de sua vida, ela se aproximou mais de Sam, trocou mais mensagem, fez mais ligações e vídeo-chamadas, participou mais de sua vida e de Ruby, e até mesmo visitou em alguns finais de semana. E quando Andrea tentou uma reaproximação, Lena não repeliu, e a acolheu de volta. Já havia perdoado Andrea a muito, muito tempo, apesar das consequências de sua traição, e tê-la de volta foi como uma lufada de ar fresco. Com a volta de Andrea e o enraizamento de Sam e Ruby em sua vida, veio uma surpresa: Lex tinha deixado uma prole naquele mundo de merda e mijo. Um menino de nove anos, com os cachos ruivos e olhos escuros do irmão, inteligente como ela e gentil de uma forma que ela jamais imaginou que um filho de Lex poderia ser. Alexander Luthor Jr., ele se chamava, e apesar de ser Lex como sua mãe e demais o chamassem, ela o chamava de Lexie, mais gentil e doce do que era seu irmão. O sobrinho morava em Metropolis com a mãe, que estava doente e morrendo, e Lena já se preparava para receber o menino em sua vida; estava praticamente enlouquecida procurando uma boa escola para o garoto em National City, e até internatos fora, caso ele estivesse interessado.

Lexie era como um ponto brilhante em sua vida atualmente. O garoto era o futuro do nome Luthor, Lena sabia. Ele tiraria permanentemente a mancha deixada por Lex, ela faria tudo o possível para garantir que o sobrinho tivesse uma vida melhor que a dela.

Ao notar o céu escuro, Lena deu por encerrada a sua hora de auto-piedade e pegou o copo e a garrafa meio cheia, levantando do sofá e retornando para dentro, apenas para parar, chocada, com a visão de uma adolescente parada no meio de sua sala. A menina é uma daquelas adolescentes anti-naturalmente bonitas sem esforço, aquele tipo de pessoa que nunca viu fase ruim na vida; seu rosto é estupidamente bonito, com traços fortes e retos que a fariam uma mulher bastante atraente em alguns anos, seus olhos são azuis e profundos, mas não como o mar, mais como... como o céu noturno, brilhantes com o brilho das estrelas, e seu cabelo é o cabelo mais bonito que Lena já viu na vida, negro e brilhante e sedoso, descendo por suas costas e ombros. A garota, além de ser tão anti-naturalmente bonita, sabia com toda certeza se vestir: trajava uma saia de couro preta com a cintura alta, camisa preta de gola alta e mangas longas bastante justa em suas curvas, meia-calça preta transparente e botas, também negras, com salto alto. Lena podia sentir o cheiro de dinheiro da garota da porta da varanda.

— Não estava esperando paralisamento por surpresa, confesso.

Ante a repentina voz, Lena olhou para a garota ao lado. Elas eram opostas. A garota da esquerda é quase uma cabeça mais baixa, mais magra e menos bonita, embora ainda sim bastante bonita, e certamente da mesma idade. Seus traços são fortes, uma pitada de malicia presente em tudo, e seus olhos são marrons, comum marrom, embora belos; o cabelo é curto, os fios finais descansavam nos ombros, e são loiros-claros, as pontas coloridas de rosa-claro. Ela vestia-se com menos requinte, mais como uma típica adolescente rebelde, em saia jeans escura, camisa listrada preta e vermelha escura, jaqueta de couro preta, meia-calça arrastão preta e coturnos. Ela falava com o típico sotaque de Gotham, e com uma malícia que parecia atada a sua voz, embora não parecesse do tipo ruim, mais como... brincalhona.

— Ela está muito admirada, é claro, comigo. — disse a morena; Lena voltou os olhos para ela. A garota sorria com arrogância, e de repente, Lena se sentiu como se estivesse na frente de um espelho. — Sou um espécime bastante impressionante, eu sei.

A garota acrescentou, dessa vez se dirigindo á Lena. A CEO piscou somente uma vez, e se recuperou do choque. Naturalmente, como se fosse, de fato, bastante corriqueiro duas adolescentes silenciosamente invadirem sua cobertura ultra-protegida á prova até mesmo de kryptonianos, Lena perguntou:

— E quem são vocês?

— Isso, minha senhora, — respondeu a loirinha. — é uma longa história.

— A noite só começou e eu tenho insônia.

Lena pegou o vinho e partilhou com as duas garotas, que definitivamente não tinham vinte e um, mas que com certeza já beberam pior e mais forte que um Pinot Noir, e escutou atentamente a história tecida pela bela garota de olhos azuis, ajudada por sua amiga de cabelos loiros. Lena escutou tudo: a chegada de Darkseid em vinte e cinco anos, as batalhas que se seguiram, inclusive aquela última, onde tantos morreram - onde o Superman morreu, onde a Superwoman - que é _Kara,_ em nome dos nomes - morreu e matou Darkseid; uma guerra vencida, mas á custo monumental, o declínio da sociedade e a solução desesperada da última grande heroína do mundo. Lena bebeu e escutou aquela linda menina tecer sua vida futura, como ela perdoa e se casa com Kara, os três filhos que elas têm e a morte trágica em seu destino. E quando a menina termina, com os olhos vermelhos, mas ainda erguida e sem trêmulas na voz, Lena termina a garrafa, em silêncio.

Ainda esse ano, ela perdoaria Kara e elas voltariam a serem amigas, eventualmente elas namoram, noivam e casam, e no ano de 2027 - na porra de sete anos - nasceriam suas duas filhas, Lorelai e Elizabeth, e então, dois anos depois, mais uma criança - um filho, de nome Killian. Ela casaria, teria filhos, criaria essas crianças e então morreria antes que qualquer um entrasse na porra da faculdade por causa da merda de um desposta megalomaníaco, que por acaso estava vindo vinte e quatro anos adiantado em consequência daquelas crianças estarem em 2020. Sua vida também é uma piada, aparentemente, como se já não bastasse _ela_ ser uma.

Olhando para a garrafa de vinho, Lena Luthor decidiu que precisaria de algo mais forte, levantou e pegou o whisky e o copo deixados na mesa de centro e voltou para o sofá.

— Então... — disse, depois de esvaziar o copo duas vezes seguidas. — porque invadiram meu apartamento e me contaram do futuro? Isso deve ir contra as leis da viagem no tempo, eu acredito.

— Oh, pode apostar que sim. — a loira - Lily - assentiu. — Mas precisamos de Lena Luthor, então fodam-se as regras.

— E por que? — indaga. — Não parece que fui de muita ajuda na primeira vez.

— Oh, a senhora foi. — sua filha foi categórica. — A ieiu só conseguiu por causa da senhora, como sempre. Honestamente, ela teria morrido em 2017 não fosse a senhora, mas não é a pauta da discussão. O ponto é que ninguém estava preparado, nem o Batman, e todo mundo sabe que o Batman é a pessoa mais paranóica e precavida do _mundo_. Mas agora...

— Estaríamos preparados. — Lily completou. — Totalmente preparados, entende? Quando ele invadiu a Terra, ninguém nem suspeitava que ele o faria, mas agora _sabemos,_ e podemos nos preparar. Haverá baixas, é claro, sempre há, mas não tantas. A Liga da Justiça foi basicamente dizimada em 2044, dos Fundadores, somente a Mulher Maravilha sobreviveu, Superwoman se sacrificou para que Darkseid morresse. — engoliu em seco. — Em 2020, temos uma chance, menos que a Superwoman não seja...

— A Superwoman.

— Suponho que a mudança vai além do nome?

— Oh, vai. — Lori riu. — Eu vi vídeos dela jovem, por volta de agora e poucos anos atrás. Nervosa, inquieta, tímida... Minha mãe não é nada disso. Essa também não passou por um intenso treinamento nas mãos da Mulher Maravilha, o que é _terrível._ — torceu os lábios. — O treinamento vai ser intenso.

— Oh, pode apostar. — Lena riu. — Supergirl caí até para o vento.


	3. Chapter II

Liz Luthor ergueu a cabeça, os olhos azuis como cristais fixos no último andar do prédio mundano. Externamente, era como qualquer outro naquela rua, mas dentro dele, no último andar, se reuniam os heróis de National City; naquele exato momento, inclusive. Com o auxílio de sua visão de raio x, a jovem olhou para dentro do prédio, distinguindo figuras que há muito partiram de sua vida, versões mais jovens de uma parte de sua família. Tia Alex, Nia e Brainy, J'onn, e, claro, a mãe. Elizabeth não fazia a menor ideia de como iria convencê-los de sua história, sabia que não seria fácil como foi para a gêmea na noite passada. Se lembrava com clareza de quando Lori e Lily chegaram na Waverider, a humana meio embriagada, as duas rindo solto, e a animação - a pura alegria - de sua irmã enquanto narrava a noite com a mãe. Ela sabia que foi o certo Lorelai ir até a mãe. Não somente porque restaurou um pouco da Lori de Antes, mas também porque a ligação de Lori e Lena sempre excedeu á todas as outras. Nunca sentiu como se fosse negligenciada pela mãe, ou menos amada que Lorelai, mas sua gêmea sempre foi a favorita da mamãe; a garotinha de seus olhos, sua criança favorita. Liz, enquanto isso, sempre se apegou mais á ieiu, desde pequena insistindo em acompanhá-la para as bases. Foi, por isso, uma surpresa para muitos quando foi Elizabeth quem entrou para os laboratórios e Lorelai quem assumiu o manto da mãe kryptoniana.

Elas sempre foram feitas para serem assim, Elizabeth sabia. Lorelai é a Rainha do tabuleiro, a figura de proa; Lorelai Luthor, a charmosa, bela e inteligente herdeira Luthor, futura CEO da L-Corp; Nyssa Zor-El, a inteligente e poderosa herdeira da Casa de El, membro da Guilda Científica, a menina prodígio de Nova Krypton, como sua mãe foi, a sucessora da Mulher de Aço, a Garota do Amanhã, a Supergirl. Elizabeth, entretanto, é o Bispo, sua conselheira, a Mão da Rainha, sua cientista de maior confiança, sussurrando em seu ouvido seja como Elizabeth Luthor, Lyta Zor-El ou Telle. Não existe uma sem a outra. Elizabeth e Lorelai, duas partes de um todo.

— Criança?

A loira piscou, os olhos focando no homem a sua frente. Mais jovem, menos cansado, tão cauteloso quanto. J'onn J'onzz. Ela sorri. _Criança, mesmo quase uma década antes dela existir._

— Bom dia, J'onn J'onzz. — o marciano se sobressalta. — Não tema. Sou uma amiga. Podemos entrar?

— Não consigo ler sua mente.

Ele estreitou os olhos, e Elizabeth rolou os olhos ao sentir a sonda mental, e alargou o sorriso.

— Oras, é claro que não consegue. — disse. — Vamos entrar? Tenho urgência.

Relutantemente, J'onn a leva para dentro, para um salão escasso de móveis, mas não em pessoas. Ela para, no meio da sala, olhando para aqueles figuras conhecidas, mas, realmente, desconhecidas. Mais jovens, com cabelos diferentes e... uniformes diferentes também.

— Quem é ela, J'onn?

Alex Danvers questiona, os olhos escuros fixos na estranha garota. Havia algo de terrivelmente familiar na garota, embora Alex não fizesse ideia do que, exatamente; seria o cabelo? Os olhos? As roupas em tons pastéis? A postura ou a mandíbula? Ela não fazia ideia. Mas a deixava inquieta.

— Estou aqui, sabe? — a jovem rolou os olhos. — Posso responder por mim mesma.

— Bem. — a ex-Diretora do DEO cruzou os braços. — Quem é você, então?

— Meu nome — respondeu, tirando o casaco. — é Elizabeth. E eu sou de 2045.

Haviam muitas mudanças na cidade, decorrentes dos quase trinta anos separando-as, mas algumas coisas continuavam as mesmas, como o _Luigi's._ O café na Quinta com a Wingrove continuava praticamente o mesmo, com seus ares de vilarejo italiano, bom café e comida. Era o favorito da mãe em National City, e também o das gêmeas e Killian. Portanto, o lugar ideal para um brunch naquela ventosa manhã de segunda-feira. Os irmãos já ocupavam uma mesa em _Luigi's,_ é claro, e eram acompanhados pela mãe; Elizabeth jamais esqueceria aquele batimento cardíaco. A jovem cientista entrou no café, seus olhos de cristal passando pelo salão até encontrarem com os igualmente cristalinos olhos do irmão mais novo. Liz manobrou pelas mesas até os irmãos e a mãe, sentando na única cadeira vaga.

— Fiz seu pedido. — disse Lori, ignorando os cumprimentos. — O mesmo de sempre, certo?

— É claro.

— E como foi?

Inquiriu Killian, ansioso. Elizabeth olhou para o irmão mais novo, seus olhos passando mais tempo no cabelo desarrumado.

— Sim, eh também odeio esse cabelo bagunçado. — comentou Lori. — E aí? A tia Alex atirou em você?

— Ieiu impediu, na verdade. — respondeu. — Foi bastante indelicado e rude.

— Os tiros geralmente são.

Elizabeth olhou para a mãe e sorriu. Ali estava sua progenitora: Lena Luthor, mais jovem e menos relaxada.

— Mas estão dentro, certo?

— É claro que estão, Lorelai. Quando eu já fiz algo pela metade?

— Se bem me lembro, quando tínhamos oito anos você

— Cale a boca, Lorelai.

A gêmea mais velha sorriu maliciosamente, e a gêmea mais nova rolou os olhos. Assistindo as gêmeas, Killian sorriu, satisfeito em ver as irmãs mais velhas tão relaxadas quanto estavam; fazia um bom tempo que não via as gêmeas se provocando daquela forma, ambas sempre tão ocupadas e sobrecarregadas para tais coisas, ele próprio incluído. Já Lena sorria, admirada com aquelas duas belas jovens que ela gerou e criou; jamais pensou que poderia sentir tanto orgulho de duas pessoas que nem mesmo conhecia realmente.

Os pedidos do quarteto Luthor chegaram, e assim que o garçom se foi, Lena prontamente perguntou da vida dos futuros filhos. Sua primogênita pouco havia partilhado na noite passada, mas ali eles não tiveram escrúpulos ao falarem, e Lena escutou atentamente todos os três. O trio cresceu entre Nova Krypton e a Terra, gozando da educação kryptoniana, anos-luz superior a humana, e enquanto Killian ainda estava estudando para seus testes, Elizabeth e Lorelai eram membros da Guilda Científica, como é tradicional á Casa de El, e a mais nova aspirava ao Conselho Científico, mas a mais velha iria ocupar o assento El no Alto Conselho de Nova Krypton, futuramente substituindo a avó. Lena piamente evitava pensar em seu futuro casamento com Supergirl. Não fazia ideia de como diabos chegavam ao casamento e filhos e, sinceramente, não queria saber também. Era melhor assim.

— Como foi em Central City?

Serena indagou. Dawn parou no meio do caminho, virando-se para a amiga. A velocista usava seu traje, de coloração roxa-escura e detalhes negros, e a Lance pode ou não ter se demorado nas curvas da garota mais rápida do mundo.

— Tranquilo. — respondeu, andando para o salão. — Não sou a primeira futura filha que aparece, afinal.

— Eu sempre esqueço de Nora. — fez careta.

— Eu também. — a velocista deu de ombros. — Os morcegos já voltaram de Gotham?

— Não. — balançou a cabeça. — Ainda estão lá. Os deuses sabem em que problemas se metendo?

— E os outros?

— Bem, os Luthor saíram para o brunch com a tia Lena, e Elizabeth foi recrutar o Time Supergirl — ela parou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. — Não é estranho para você que a tia Kara seja a Supergirl?

— Pra caralho. — riu. — Continue.

— Kent foi para Metropolis recrutar o Superman, e eu deixei David para entrar em contato com as Lendas.

— Entendo. — a jovem de olhos verdes assentiu. — Não quer encarar tão cedo, não é?

— É difícil. — deu de ombros. — Mas presumo que já saiba.

— Com certeza é. — suspirou. — Você está bem, Lance?

A Canário sorriu, irônica e amargurada, e Flashgirl teve sua resposta. Mesmo assim, ela verbalizou:

— Porra, não. E você?

— Não vamos falar disso. — ela diz. — Gideon, tem combustível de foguete? Eu preciso ficar bêbada.

— É claro, Srta. Allen, embora eu fortemente desconsidere na atual situação.

Dawn ignorou Gideon, e Serena não teve nenhum problema em passar o combustível de foguete para a amiga, nem em sentar com ela e começar a beber, embora não o combustível de foguete, e sim o bom e velho whisky - realmente velho whisky, de 1870. Foi como David Palmer as encontrou, bêbadas e rindo para o vento.

— O que diabos — o jovem se interrompeu. — Não respondam. Gideon?

— Temo que elas tenham começado a ficar tristes, Sr. Palmer, e recorrido ao álcool.

— Eu vejo. — ele suspirou. — Como diabos vou levar essas duas para a cama? Dawn é uma _velocista._

— Eu sei uma ou duas coisas sobre velocistas bêbados.

O jovem Palmer olhou por cima do ombro. Conner Kent sorriu, os olhos azuis se movendo do jovem mago para a amiga velocista.

— Parece haver uma história.

— Há. — respondeu Conner. — Alguns meses atrás, Dawn e Lori se embebedaram no telhado da Cidadela El. Elas riram, gritaram, cantaram Taylor Swift e dada hora até choraram — ele fez careta. — porque a outra é muito bonita.

— Deve ter sido um show e tanto.

— Você nem imagina. — riu. — Vamos lá, Dawn, para a cama.

— Você tem namorado, Conner.

A velocista falou, a voz enrolada e as palavras arrastadas.

— E você, uma namorada. — disse o Superman.

— Ela me chutou.

— O quê?

— Chutou, cara. Chute na bunda. Terminou. Odeio ela. Mentira! Amo ela. Ela é o amor da minha vida, Conner. Por que ela terminou comigo? É porque eu sou velocista? Eu sabia que era por isso...

David assistiu a dupla desaparecer e riu, mas ao se voltar para a melhor amiga, o riso se esvaiu. Suspirando, Lorde Dark foi para a loira.

— Vamos lá. — ele disse. — Você precisa de um banho e dormir.

— Ainda é cedo. — a humana declarou, se jogando no chão. — Dave, ainda é taaaaaaaaaão ceeeedo.

— Serena, cala a boca e colabora.

— Eu quero a mamãe. MAMÃE! MAMÃE! Gideon, chame a mamãe!

— Gideon, não se envolva.

Decidindo que Serena obviamente queria o jeito difícil, David a fez flutuar e tampou-lhe a boca. Foi significantemente menos trabalhoso levá-la para o quarto dessa maneira. No quarto, o jovem Palmer a despiu e colocou debaixo do chuveiro, a secando, vestindo e colocando debaixo das cobertas. Com o trabalho feito, David deixou um beijo na testa da melhor amiga e saiu, retornando para seu laboratório. Ao chegar, se surpreendeu, pois mesmo com a demora da batalha que foi colocar sua melhor amiga bêbada na cama, as Lendas de 2020 permaneciam ali, na tela, aguardando por ele.

— Onde está sua água, cabelinho jr?

— Maldita Serena. — ele murmurou. — Dawn e Serena estavam bêbadas no salão, eu tive que colocá-la na cama.

Abafado pela porta, David escutou a voz de Lily Quinzel:

— CARALHO ALLEN, OLHA POR ONDE CORRE... VOCÊ TAMBÉM, KENT, PORRA. PUTA QUE PARIU VOCÊS DOIS.

— Gostei dela. — disse Mick.

— Eu não. — seu pai declarou. — Ela tem que falar tão...

— Lily é de Gotham. — ele deu de ombros. — Não importa realmente, vocês

Ele jamais terminou de falar, pois a voz de Lorelai o interrompeu:

— PORRA DAWN, OLHA POR ONDE CORRE SUA DESGRAÇA!

— AMIGA! — gritou a velocista. — AMIGA A TORI NÃO ME QUER MAIS, O QUE EU VOU FAZER DA MINHA VIDA, LORELAI. EU QUERO A TOOORI.

— Essa é a filha do Barry? — Sara riu.

— Ela parece estar passando por um momento... delicado. — comentou Ava.

— Deixando de lado Dawn bêbada... — ele pigarreou. — Quando vocês podem vir?

— O mais tardar... — Sara franziu o cenho. — Amanhã.

— Até, então.

David acenou e as Lendas também, e a tela se apagou. O jovem se recostou na bancada, soltando um suspiro; fora do laboratório, um barulho foi ouvido, mas ele ignorou em nome de sua paciência, e permaneceu em silêncio por cerca de dez minutos antes de sair do laboratório e mandar Gideon enviar mensagens a todos.

A missão _matar o Darkseid_ começaria no dia seguinte.


	4. Chapter III

Kara Danvers não se sentia feliz.

Feliz era, na verdade, a última coisa no mundo que Kara se sentia desde o ano passado. Tudo estava bem e, de uma hora para a outra, não estava. Lex estava morto, o bebê de Lois e Kal havia nascido - um lindo menininho que seu primo chamou de Jor-El, o Terceiro - e Lex não era mais ameaça para sua família. Ela estava ótima. Então não estava. Porque Lena começou a evitá-lá, e a todos os outros, exaustivamente, e o segredo que Kara mantinha de sua melhor amiga de repente parecia pesar mais do que Fort Rozz chegou perto de pesar, e ela não sabia como diabos admitir para Lena que não foi cem por cento sincera, de que diariamente violava a preciosa confiança que ela colocou nela, aquela fé, sem perdá-la. Apesar de tudo, ela definitivamente não viu chegando, não percebeu que Lena _sabia,_ até que foi efetivamente cortada de sua vida. Havia agora um buraco em forma de Lena Luthor na vida de Kara Danvers, e ela não sabia que diabos fazer. Vinha tentando, oh, tão arduamente pensar em como consertar, como ter Lena de volta, pois a vida sem Lena era triste e vazia e cheia de cor, como aqueles primeiros dias na Terra; sentia-se perdendo Krypton de novo.

E não sabia o que fazer.

Para adicionar insulto á injúria, sua filha do futuro apareceu, anunciando que seu futuro assassino estava vindo para a Terra e era a missão dela matá-lo novamente, e ficar viva dessa vez, e Kara não fazia a menor ideia do que diabos fazer.

— Recebi uma mensagem.

Anunciou Alex, mas Kara estava tão desinteressada quanto possível, e nada falou. A Danvers humana, entretanto, não se abateu e prosseguiu:

— Tem as coordenadas para uma área no deserto de National City, um horário e um pedido para que você vá. Pontualmente.

— Elizabeth mandou-me mensagem. — comentou laconicamente. — Eles reuniram todos de quem precisam.

— Ela citou nomes?

— Barry, a Mulher Maravilha, as Lendas, morcegos em Gotham.

— Um pouco mais que o habitual, eu vejo.

— De fato.

— Você está bem, Kara?

— Tomarei como uma pergunta retórica. Obviamente você sabe da resposta, Alex.

Alex Danvers se encontrou sem palavras.

Apesar de ser terça-feira, a Srta. Rojas não viu problemas em liberar Kara, o que foi muito surpreendente, na verdade, e fez a kryptoniana se perguntar se havia dedo de sua filha na afabilidade - extremamente fora de lugar em Andrea Rojas, diga-se de passagem - repentina de sua chefe. Mas ela permaneceu em silêncio. Havia um homem parado na porta, um homem alto e bonito, de cabelos escuros curtos e olhos azuis - o azul-cristal da Casa de El. _Conner,_ o nome foi sussurrado em sua mente; Conner Kent, Kon-El, o clone híbrido de Kal e Lex Luthor. Ela ainda não havia superado o fato de que, inadvertidamente, Lex havia basicamente criado um filho seu e de Kal. Quando Elizabeth citou, Alex caiu em tal crise de risos que foram necessários dez minutos inteiros para que se recuperasse. Kara a invejou; queria ter tido o ímpeto para rir, mas estava chocada de mais com coisas mais importantes, tais quais sua futura família e morte. E o superpoderoso senhor da guerra alien que vinha agora á Terra em busca de matá-la.

— Olá. — o homem disse. — Sou Conner.

No mesmo instante, Kara vira a cabeça antes que possa se impedir, atraída pelos sons humanos do corpo, e há vários metros de distância tem uma garota. Ela é humana, e por cima dos óculos vê que ela é magra e alta, e suas roupas e cabelos são escuros, mas seus olhos são claros, e ela está correndo. Uma humana se exercitando em um parque, exceto que ela corre em direção a Waverider em um ritmo constante, e Conner não parece alarmado, então Kara relaxa. Kara escuta a mesma música da garota, mas não a identifica; sabe que a voz é de Taylor Swift, e estranha.

Pois Kara conhece todas as músicas de Taylor Swift.

A garota se aproxima, e Kara vê como seus olhos são azuis, como seu maxilar é afiado e seu rosto é familiar. Suas roupas são esportivas e pretas, o tênis é também escuro, o cabelo está amarrado em um rabo de cavalo que não tem um fio para fora do lugar, e Kara não vê o fone, embora escute a música, mas Kara vê o desenho no peito esquerdo do top esportivo: tem a forma delineada de um diamante, e um S dentro. O brasão de El. A garota carregava o brasão da Casa de El, e se carregava o Brasão da Casa de El, era uma El.

 _Lorelai,_ o nome foi sussurrado em sua cabeça. _Lorelai, gêmea de Elizabeth. Lorelai, filha de Kara. Lorelai, que também é filha de Lena._

A filha de Lena. Por todo o centímetro a filha de Lena Luthor, apesar de serem os olhos de Kara e um pouco dela no rosto. É filha de Lena no maxilar, no nariz e na postura.

E a garota chega. O sol bate em seu dedo e Kara é atraída pelo brilho. É um anel, de ouro e elegante e fino, mas é a pedra que chama a atenção: granada. Brilhava como sangue á luz do sol.

— Killian já acordou?

Pergunta quando chega e para, sem bons dias e nenhuma emoção aparente. Como se a mãe que estava morta não tivesse agora ao lado. Conner responde:

— Ainda apagado.

— Me lembre o motivo de ele estar aqui?

— Sua paranoia.

A garota - Lorelai - revira os olhos e passa, desaparecendo dentro da Waverider.

— Que simpática.

Murmura. Conner sorrir, envergonhado, e diz:

— É só a falta de cafeína. Vamos, tia Kara.

Não parece diferente da Waverider que ela conhece, em sua maioria. O salão é o mais diferente; há fotos na parede, e quando Kara se aproxima, ela reconhece as Lendas. A primeiras, as mais velhas, eram de suas primeiras formações, e elas evoluíram até as Lendas de hoje: Sara, Ava, Mick, Nate, Zari, Behrad, Charli, Constantine, Astra, Nora e Ray, todos sorridentes. As fotos depois dessa mostraram o desaparecimento e a volta das mesmas pessoas, e duas crianças crescendo, até que finalmente Kara chega nas duas mais recentes. Na mais velha das duas estão Sara, Ava, Mick, Zari, Charli, Ray e Nora, mais velhos e até grisalhados, e dois adolescentes, um menino de olhos azuis e cabelos escuros, e uma menina de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Na última foto, entretanto, todas as Lendas desapareceram, restando somente os dois adolescentes - acompanhados de outros. Kara reconhece Conner, Lorelai e Elizabeth, e há um menino de olhos azuis e loiro, outro que parece ser árabe, com cabelos escuros, os dois por volta da mesma idade; uma garota negra e alta, com o cabelo raspado, outra garota negra, mais baixa, com a pele mais clara, olhos verdes-claros e dreads, e então há uma loira de olhos azuis, as pontas do cabelo curto tingidas de rosa-claro. As novas Lendas.

Eram jovens, os dois garotos deveriam ter pouco mais de quinze, e Conner parecia o mais velho, com vinte e poucos - era difícil saber, com a fisiologia kryptoniana. Crianças de um futuro quebrado, tentando consertar os estragos que adultos fizeram.

— Um grupo bastante diversificado. — comenta.

Conner se junta a ela, e Kara assiste o dedo do clone traçar cada um enquanto diz seus nomes.

— Lori e Liz, eu, naturalmente, e esse é Killian. Serena, David, Dawn, Damian, Barbara e Lily.

Um estrondo foi ouvido pela Supergirl, seguido por gritos em kryptonese e mais outro estrondo, xingamentos em inglês e então a garota loira das fotos, a garota de Sara, apareceu, irritada.

— Todo dia isso, se foder. — resmungou a loira do futuro. — Caralho, quem aguenta. Na volta, vou jogá-lo na Zona Temporal.

— Lorelai te mataria. — Conner disse imediatamente.

— Lorelai me agradeceria. — retrucou. — Toda manhã é esse tormento. Parece que não sabe que tem uma irmã controladora.

— Lori não é controladora. — a garota de olhos verdes-claros, apontada como Dawn por Conner, surgiu. — Lori só gasta de ter as coisas feitas como ela quer que sejam feitas.

— Como eu disse, controladora. — ela ergueu o dedo, balançando-o quando Conner abriu a boca para objetar. — O horário de defender nosso explosivim kryptoniano já passou, Orphan Black.

— _Orphan Black_?

— Orphan Black!

Conner repetiu, incrédulo; tinha assumido postura para briga, colocando os punhos na cintura e até se inclinando para a frente. Serena, humana como era, nem mesmo se abalou. Por outro lado, enquanto o Superman do futuro estava incrédulo, Flashgirl repetiu tremendo em risadinhas que explodiram em uma gargalhada.

— Não é engraçado, Dawn. — disse o rapaz.

— É engraçado sim, Dawn. — a Lance sorriu.

— Não, não é. — retorquiu. — Você não é filha de um clone, Serena?

— Adotada. — ela respondeu, tranquilamente. — Você é do Clone Club, basta aceitar.

— Ele é a Alisson. — disse Dawn, entre risadinhas.

— Eu não sou — ele se interrompeu. — Quer saber? Eu vou procurar Liz.

E sai. Dawn grita:

— ELA ESTÁ GRITANDO COM LEX!

— Lex?

As garotas - filhas de Barry e de Sara, Rao salvem a todos - viram para ela, como se soubesse agora que falou notassem sua presença. Serena é a primeira a se recuperar da surpresa:

— Lex Luthor.

— _Lex Luthor_. — repete. — Lex Luthor está morto.

— O que

— De fato, — a filha de Barry interrompe. — Lex Luthor está morto. Este Lex Luthor é Lex Luthor Jr., sobrinho de Lena Luthor. Lex é o CEO interino da L-Corp desde... — pigarreia. — Bem, a senhora sabe. As meninas gostam de ligar diariamente para saber do andamento das coisas.

— As duas são controladoras. — diz Serena.

— Dawn? Kara!

A Garota de Aço olha para cima, o primeiro sorriso dos últimos dias aparecendo em seu rosto quando vê o melhor amigo. A velocista pula da cadeira, um vulto de amarelo e roxo, Dawn surge já nos braços do Velocista Escarlate. Barry solta uma risada, abraçando sua filha do futuro.

— Barry Allen na hora marcada? — murmura Serena. — Que estranho.

Killian Luthor amarrou os cadarços do tênis e se ergueu, caminhando até a cômoda do outro lado. Nela, pegou o grosso anel de ouro, sentindo imediatamente os efeitos da radiação solar vermelha ao encaixar a joia no dedo. Os efeitos foram imediatos, e tão logo colocou o anel, Superlad já não era super coisa nenhuma. O jovem Luthor saiu do quarto, caminhando vagarosamente em direção a ponte; com base no que ouvira antes de colocar o anel, poucos haviam chegado, mas esses poucos eram os importantes. Eram sua mãe e padrinho, além de, é claro, Diana. A amazona sempre estava o mais rápido possível, graças a Rao. Killian encontrou a irmã no meio do caminho, saindo do laboratório; como sempre, o cabelo de Liz estava arrumado, preso em um dos rígidos coques que sua mãe sempre usava, mas suas roupas eram mais Kara que Lena: vestido de cashmere azul-claro.

— Por que insiste em irritar Lori, Lian?

— Não estou insistindo em irritar Lori.

— Está, sim. — a mais velha revira os olhos. — Facilite para ela, sim? Não é só Lorelai quem está irritando, é a porra da nave inteira também.

— Não prometo nada.

Os dois irmãos Luthor chegaram ao salão, que agora contava com Damian, Barbara e Conner outra vez, o último tendo retornado momentos antes dos primos. Barry Allen foi rapidamente identificado pelo Garoto de Aço, mais jovem do que se lembrava, sorrindo e rindo, parado ao lado de...

Killian engoliu em seco, os olhos azuis escaneando a mãe kryptoniana. Estava mais jovem, menos serena, os ombros mais tensos e diria até desconfortável na própria pele, tons pastéis e óculos diferentes. Era a mãe dele, mas não parecia. Era Kara Danvers, não _Kara Luthor._

— Quem ainda falta?

Ele pulou, olhando para o lado. Engoliu em seco, por um motivo totalmente diferente agora. Era Diana, e Diana o deixava nervoso.

— Quem ainda falta? — repetiu, nervoso.

— Kal, Bruce, minha mãe, as Lendas — Liz foi ao socorro do irmão. — Devem já estar a caminho. Mamãe não gosta de atrasos.

— Lena? — ela inquiriu. — Sua mãe, Lena Luthor?

— É, sim, senhora.

— Eu vejo. — murmurou. — Parecem com ela. E com Kara também.

— A Matrix de Nascimento é ótima nessa coisa de deixar crianças parecidas com seus pais.

Comentou Liz. Diana assentiu, murmurando um "é claro" e retornou. Killian sorriu, constrangido, para a irmã. Elizabeth riu, atravessando o salão até omde estava a mãe com o padrinho. O Garoto de Aço ficou atrás da irmã, constrangido, olhando-a abraçar a mãe loira e o padrinho velocista. Sentia-se mais desconfortável do que quando era Lena, na manhã passada; mamãe jamais permitia situação de prolongado e desconfortável silêncio, enquanto quando ele não se mexeu, ela sorriu - Killian tinha sentido saudade daquele sorriso - e disse:

— Fome?

Então todos entraram e, depois do primeiro donut, ele estava animadamente contando sobre suas aventuras de herói com Damian e como ajudou Liz a projetar seu supersuit. Kara, infelizmente, era tão ruim quanto ele em quebrar o gelo. Rao foi tão generoso com essa dádiva á suas irmãs que faltou-lhe.

Serena Lance sentou em sua poltrona, assistindo o bizarro grupo reunido no escritório de sua mãe. Das Lendas, só havia Sara - ainda a olhando, impressionada, de vez em quando -, as Sra. Luthor estavam tão distantes quanto possível, a loira próxima á Superman, Barry, Diana e Batman, mais tensa que a corda do arco de Mia, a Sra. Luthor de cabelos escuros, por outro lado, próximas dos filhos e Kent. David se empoleirava no braço de sua poltrona, Gordon, Quinzel e Wayne se mantinham próximos dos Luthor, e Dawn sentava ao lado de Barry.

Depois de Diana, quem chegou foi o Superman e o Batman, juntos, e logo depois Lena Luthor, seguida de porto por sua mãe. Com a última enfim na Waverider, Lori Luthor surgiu com uma gola alta e sorriso atraente, e assumiu o palco.

— Gostaria de reiterar que o plano foi de Serena. — a Supergirl finalizou, apontando para a dita cuja. Serena sorriu para todos. — Portanto, quando as coisas derem errado, porque é óbvio que irão, soltem os cães nela. Não em mim.

— Certo. — Diana assentiu. A Canário imediatamente temeu _como_ a Mulher Maravilha soltaria os cães nela. — De quem foi essa ideia absurda?

— De qual exatamente fala? — pergunta Gordon, franzindo o cenho. — Muitas idéias absurdas foram ditas na última meia-hora.

— A de vocês — ela apontou para os jovens. — vinte e cinco anos no passado, atraindo _Darkseid._

— Bem... — Elizabeth arrastou a palavra.

— Sua. — completou Dawn. — Todinha sua.


	5. Chapter IV

— Como suporta?

Inquiriu Kara Danvers, olhando de soslaio para a garota ao seu lado. Lori é tão impressionante quanto Liz, e é quase como a gêmea mais nova; as diferenças são poucas, como se vê, principalmente o cabelo e o nariz. Elizabeth herdou o nariz El, enquanto Lorelai é quase puramente toda Lena, nariz e tudo mais. A garota a lembrava de Lena, mas também a lembrava do pai e do tio Jor, e do avô Syeg e a avó Nyssa; Lorelai se portava como uma orgulhosa filha da Casa de El.

— O que, especificamente?

Kara olhou para o anel em seu dedo, cansada. É feito de ouro e é elegante, como é de se esperar, e a pedra é uma granada que radiava radiação solar vermelha. Tirava-lhe os poderes. Era como voltar á infância, nos dias antes de Krypton se auto destruir, e até aqueles dias em Argo City.

— A impotência. — respondeu, olhando para o lago calmo. — Estar sem os poderes.

— Cresci em Nova Krypton. Para mim, não ter poderes é a norma.

Elizabeth havia falado tudo sobre Nova Krypton. Como os últimos remanescentes de seu planeta se juntariam e Krypton continuaria, á poucos anos-luz da Terra. E como ela e os irmãos cresceram em Nova Krypton, como Kara e Lena moravam em Nova Krypton e eram membros importantes da sociedade. No final, Kara terminou trilhando o caminho que foi decidido pela Matrix aqueles tantos anos atrás quando nasceu. Desesperada para mudar de assunto, Kara pergunta:

— Quais são suas qualificações? Disse que foi bem treinada.

— Klurklor, Torquasm Vo e Torquasm Rao, Horo-Kanu, artes marciais terráqueas, e algumas outras aliens. Comecei com dez. Passei um verão inteiro em Themyscira quando tinha dezesseis, antes disso, em Gotham, e, mais recentemente, em Nanda Parbat.

Ela não precisava dizer muito mais para Kara saber quão letal era aquela filha dela, mesmo antes de terminar as artes kryptonianas, Kara já sabia. Lorelai é uma máquina de matar, treinada e aperfeiçoada por guerreiras amazonas de centenas de anos, o Cavaleiro das Trevas e a Liga dos Assassinos. Só a última já era suficiente para ser mortal... Kara conhecia Sara e Oliver e conhecia as histórias.

Os violinos explodiam por todo o laboratório formando Summer das Quatro Estações de Vivaldi, e Elizabeth cantarolava enquanto terminava os últimos ajustes da armadura de sua mãe. Era a armadura de batalha da mãe, azul-escura e feita de aço kryptoniano, com a insígnia da Casa de El no peito; Lori havia dito que fora um erro a mãe ou Kal não terem usado armaduras contra Darkseid, então, antes de embarcarem na Waverider, Liz foi a Nova Krypton e tirou as armaduras do cofre da Cidadela, assim como a própria armadura, a do irmão, da irmã, do primo e da mãe humana também. Ninguém estaria morrendo em batalha se Liz pudesse impedir.

Ao lado das sete armaduras estavam os três trajes dos irmãos e do primo. Superlad tem o traje mais simples, uma única peça majoritariamente preta, com linhas vermelhas nos braços, ombros, pescoço, tronco e coxas, e o brasão El da mesma cor, vermelho sobre preto; dos ombros descia uma capa vermelha até as panturrilhas. O traje de Superman é mais elaborado e, como não, colorido; o tronco, braços e parte do peitoral são da cor azul, as luvas vão até perto do cotovelo e são vermelhas, assim como as calças e botas do traje, o brasão da Casa de El é vermelho sobre amarelo, e os ombros, pescoço e parte do peitoral é na cor preta. O traje de Supergirl, por outro lado, é o mais belo, e com mais peças também; as pernas, tronco e braços são na cor azul, um tom mais escuro no centro, um fino cinco dourado separa pernas e tronco, pescoço, ombros e os punhos são vermelhos, e o colarinho é dourado, o brasão de El é vermelho sobre dourado; por cima, um sobretudo de comprimento até abaixo das panturrilhas, vermelho e azul, abotoado até o pescoço, e a insígnia El é vermelha sobre azul.

— O _Lexosuit_ de Lena Luthor.

David Palmer diz, com reverência. Liz olha por cima do ombro e se afasta da armadura do primo, se colocando ao lado do garoto de cabelos negros. Ela olha para o _Lexosuit_ da mãe, uma armadura vermelha e preta, feita de aço kryptoniano com nanotecnologia, a mais avançada dentre os trinta _Lexosuit_ feitos por sua mãe ao longo dos últimos vinte anos.

— Meu pai sempre dizia que esta — o garoto indiciou a armadura com as mãos. — é a armadura mais poderosa do mundo.

— Não estava errado.

— Ela também fez as outras?

Gesticulou para as demais. Eram diferentes da armadura da mãe, embora também fossem de nanotecnologia; eram as tradicionais armaduras kryptonianas, não uma armadura de batalha altamente tecnológica saída diretamente da Marvel.

— Não. — balançou a cabeça. — Vai usar o A.T.O.M _exosuit_?

David ficou em silêncio, olhando longamente para o _Lexosuit_ antes de olhá-la e, mesmo antes das palavras, Elizabeth sabia da resposta.

— Não. — disse ele. — Não acho que consigo. Você conseguiria usar o _Lexosuit_?

— Não.

Respondeu com honestidade. Realmente não se imaginava usando o _Lexosuit_. Era da mãe dela, a armadura que Lena Luthor fez para si, que usou por vinte anos, não conseguia se imaginar dentro, dando os comandos de batalha á Hope. Jamais usaria o _Lexosuit_.

National City era uma boa cidade, sobretudo para ela, que cresceu em uma nave do tempo na Zona Temporal e, quando não, em mil e uma cidades - as vezes, nem isso - ao redor do mundo. As visitas á cidade da Superwoman eram poucas, tão poucas que ela conseguia contar nos dedos as vezes que veio a cidade, a maioria delas para festas de aniversário das gêmeas, mas não o suficiente para que soubesse andar pela cidade sem se perder e, por isso, antes de sair da Waverider, pediu que Gideon a mostrasse um mapa. Suficientemente segura de que não se perderia caso se afastasse do National Park, Serena deixou a nave em busca de ar puro e tranquilidade. Era uma manhã primaveril e ensolarada, crianças corriam de um lado para o outro, jovens sentavam ás sombras e ao sol em cobertores com seus amigos ou livros, mães e babás preocupavam-se com suas crianças, e os patos no lago boiavam sem maiores preocupações.

— O que faz aqui?

Serena segurou o suspiro exasperado, virando para dar de cara com Lorelai Luthor, tão bonita e atraente quanto sempre em suas roupas de ginástica pretas, rabo de cavalo e sobrancelha arqueada. Os olhos da loira subiram desde a torneadas pernas, passando pelas grossas coxas, o largo quadril, a fina cintura, a magra barriga, os fartos seios, as pelas clavículas, os largos ombros, o bonito pescoço, o cinzelado queixo, os cheios lábios, o arrebitado nariz e, por fim, aos olhos de cristais. Engoliu em seco. Lorelai era a pessoa mais bonita que já havia conhecido, incluindo sua irmã gêmea simpática e suas mães - Kara Luthor envelhecia a uma taxa bastante lenta devido aos efeitos do sol amarelo e Lena Luthor certamente havia encontrado a fonte da juventude e estava se esbaldando em suas águas. Por mais parecida que fosse com sua irmã gêmea, Serena não achava Liz tão atraente quanto Lori - talvez fosse as sobrancelhas, o sorriso malicioso, a arrogância ou porque não gostasse dela, mas inferno, não havia ninguém mais gostosa que Serena havia conhecido.

Ignorando sua atração, Serena respondeu com a mesma cortesia com qual Luthor perguntou:

— Não é da sua conta.

— Realmente. — aquiesceu. Serena piscou, surpresa. — Não é da minha conta.

Serena não sabia o que era, mais algo naquela Lorelai a lembrava da Lori de antes. A Lori de dezesseis anos, que não passou pelo desgastante da separação de Kara e Lena, que não perdeu as mães do dia para a noite, que não carregava o mundo e seu infinito peso nos ombros. E foi por aquela Lori, que ela nunca gostava muito, mas que gostava mais do que gosta da de agora, ela disse:

— Lembra do seu aniversário de dez?

— É claro que sim. — riu Lorelai, e foi quase calorosa, uma risada que fazia anos que Serena não escutava. — Mamãe fechou a Disneyland e éramos todos pequenos demônios correndo a solta, gritando e pulando para todos os lados. Ainda é um dos melhores dias da minha vida.

— Da minha também. — sorriu. — Nós brigamos... discutimos para valer, eu bem me lembro... e Lena e Kara vieram correndo, pois estávamos quase nos cabelos uma da outra.

— Poxa, eu lembro disso! — riu. — Não lembro do motivo, mas sei que sentia tanta vontade de te socar e eu estava louca para socar alguém, tia Alex tinha me ensinando a socar apenas alguns dias antes. Mas mamãe e ieiu chegaram.

— Elas chegaram. — assentiu. — E tia Lena foi direto para você. Disparou como uma flecha, na verdade, e te agarrou pelos ombros e olhou e olhou, como se não fosse uma discussão de crianças e sim um quase sequestro, e eu me lembro de pensar: wow, não me admira que Luthor seja tão raivosa, ela quase não deve respirar com todo esse sufoco. Agora... agora eu penso como você não se sentia sufocada, do quanto amava que tia Lena se preocupasse como se preocupava.

— Não, eu não me sentia. — balançou a cabeça. — Jamais pela mamãe. O resto do mundo? Rao, até hoje me sufocam. Mas jamais mamãe.


	6. Chapter V

**_National City, 2044_ **

O café da manhã na mansão Luthor, até pouco mais de um ano atrás, jamais foi tenso, especialmente nos finais de semana, pois era quando as crianças retornavam de Nova Krypton, e a mesa era recheada de risos e alegria, as crianças entusiasticamente contando suas mais recentes aventuras. Aquela manhã, entretanto, era uma segunda-feira, e nenhuma alegria podia ser encontrada na mesa da família Luthor. As matriarcas, Lena e Kara, sentavam-se, tensas, em seus lugares; as filhas, Lori e Liz, sentavam, quietas e distantes, em seus lugares; e o filho, Killian, se mantinha tímido e calado. Não era um café da manhã normal da família Luthor...

Até pouco mais de um ano atrás.

Começou pouco depois que as gêmeas passaram por seus testes e se tornaram membros da Guilda Científica, membros de fato da sociedade de Nova Krypton, orgulhosas filhas e herdeiras da Casa de El; ao mesmo tempo, as duas garotas começaram seus estágios na L-Corp, a mais velha trabalhando com a mãe nos escritórios administrativos, e a mais nova nos laboratórios com a equipe de P&D. As brigas entre as matriarcas se tornaram mais presentes, como se o amadurecimento kryptoniano das filhas rompessem o fio que mantinha a porta do armário fechada, e as coisas ruins dentro trancadas. As brigas jorraram como um buraco em uma represa. E tudo o que as três crianças Luthor poderiam fazer era assistir enquanto a família se despedaçava.

Depois de um ano de brigas e mais brigas, de reconciliações e promessas feitas e então quebradas, em uma noite, as matriarcas sentaram com os três e despedaçaram seus mundos. Tinham entrado com os papéis de divórcio - tanto terráqueo quanto kryptoniano, e era questão de tempo até que o Alto Conselho de Nova Krypton aceitasse o pedido de suas duas brilhantes cidadãs de fazer o que era, aos olhos de muitos kryptonianos, inaceitável.

Cada uma das crianças sentia-se, desde então, á deriva no mar, sem terra a vista ou esperança de voltar para casa. Por toda a vida, as mães foram seus maiores exemplos.

Era a história perfeita! O amor épico de uma Super e uma Luthor, Romeu e Julieta do século XXI! Romeu e Julieta com seu final feliz. Achavam que era somente uma fase ruim, casais tinham fases ruins, eles sabiam, quantas as mães já não tiveram? Os tios já não tiveram? Mas elas deveriam superar aquela, porque é o que se faz quando se ama alguém, supera as fases ruins.

Naquele dia, as crianças Luthor aprenderam que as vezes o amor não era tudo. Que poderiam se amar, continuarem o amor da vida da outra, alma gêmea e a outra metade, mas não dar certo. Amor não era tudo. Amor, as vezes, não bastava.

E então ali estava a família Luthor, um mês depois da fatídica conversa, se preparando para a viagem até Nova Krypton, pois depois de um mês debatendo, de um mês de brigas e discussões, de suborno e chantagem, o Alto Conselho autorizou a dissolvição do matrimônio de Kara e Lena Zor-El.

— Vocês têm certeza?

Perguntou Liz de repente, olhando de um lado para o outro na mesa, para as mães, uma em cada ponta. Não era a maior mesa da mansão, aquela era a informal, para a família, com os assentos contados para os cincos - e os dois sobressaltantes para Conner e Lex.

— Liz...

Lena suspirou, olhando para a filha com carinho. Era a que mais parecia com a ex-esposa - pelo menos no que se diz respeito á Terra. Tinha seus cabelos loiros e os cachos, seu franzir de sobrancelhas e a maneira aberta de ser. A esperança que era tão característica de Kara Zor-El.

— É claro que sim.

Quem respondeu não foi nenhuma das matriarcas, mas sim Lori. Era a filha que mais parecia com Lena. Tanto externamente quanto internamente. Era tão parecida com a jovem que Lena foi um dia que a bilionária preocupava-se com a primogênita. Lori repetiu, mais duramente:

— É claro que sim. — apertou o garfo entre os dedos. — Elas têm, Liz. Deveria ter se conformado.

— Como é que posso me conformar com isso?

A gêmea loira se inclina agressivamente sobre a mesa, como se para se aproximar da gêmea morena. De seu lugar do lado da irmã mais velha, Killian se afasta para o lado, colocando distância entre os dois.

— Elas estão bem com isso. — rebate a morena, calmamente, friamente. — Ieiu quer faz meses. Mamãe quer faz mais tempo ainda. É claro que sim. Ela não aguenta mais ver a esposa colocar todo o maldito mundo acima dela. Quem aguentaria? Ela, honestamente, aguentou mais do que eu poderia ter.

— Não é por isso

Repentinamente agressiva, Lori se vira para a mãe kryptoniana, a interrompendo:

— Não é por isso? É por seu egoísmo! O seu! É por isso sim! A senhora nunca se contentou conosco. Nunca! Quantos aniversários e jantares e eventos perdeu, pois o vilão da semana estava lá fora? Quantas vezes colocou qualquer um de nós na cama? — os olhos azuis da jovem se marejaram, mas nenhuma lágrima caiu, e nem um indício de choro além daquele surgiu. — Sempre National City. Sempre o mundo. Sempre Superwoman. Nunca Lena, Lori, Liz ou Lian. Nunca _Kara_. Fico feliz... — a jovem respirava pesadamente, o peito arfando, como se tivesse acabado de percorrer uma maratona. — fico feliz que estejam se separando. Então assim, quem sabe, mamãe encontre alguém que a priorize, sabe, pelo menos uma vez na vida. — Lori empurrou a cadeira, se levantando. — Me avisem quando for a hora.

E partiu com passos rápidos da sala.

Lena calmamente pegou a toalha e limpou a boca, nenhuma vez olhando para a filha ou o filho, e definitivamente não para a ex-esposa, e levantou-se. Percorreu calmamente os corredores até o quarto da primogênita no último andar, dando o tempo para filha explodir sua raiva nos objetos mais descartáveis do quarto. Ao bater na porta do cômodo, ouviu o som de vidro de estilhaçando. Lori abriu a porta sem demoradas, e Lena abraçou a filha.

A família de cinco chegou na Cidadela da Casa de El no horário planejado, meia hora antes do encontro com o Alto Conselho. Kara, Lori e Liz usavam orgulhosamente o brasão da Casa de El no peito, as duas jovens em roupas escuras, enquanto a mais velha usava branco; o único garoto não usava o brasão, dado que ainda não prestou seus testes, e nem Lena usava o brasão, pois dentre minutos, não seria mais membro da Casa de El e, portanto, não tinha mais o direito de usar o brasão da mais poderosa e antiga dinastia kryptoniana.

Não era Kelex, mas Alura que os recepcionou. A mãe de Kara havia envelhecido graciosamente, e agora exibia cabelos grisalhos, mas por outro lado, parecia tão jovem quanto quando a filha descobriu Argo City. A legisladora cumprimentou os netos e as filhas com um singelo aceno.

— Realmente querem fazer isso?

Inquiriu a anciã. Lorelai franziu o cenho e trocou um olhar com a mãe humana, passando á passos pesados pela avó para sair da sala; Liz deixou um suspiro passar e saiu atrás da gêmea. Alura assistiu as netas saírem, confusas.

— O que há com Nyssa?

— Nyssa — Killian pronunciou o nome kryptoniano da irmã mais velha ironicamente. — é a adolescente mais ansiosa por um divórcio que já existiu. Kon chegou?

— Ele está na capela. — respondeu automaticamente. O garoto assentiu e se apressou em sair da sala. — Realmente, o que há com Nyssa?

— Basicamente o que Kel diz. — respondeu Kara, e então acrescentou amargamente: — Sempre tomando o lado de Lena.

— Talvez ela tomasse seu lado se você estivesse na vida dela, Kara. — retorquiu Lena friamente. — Com licença, Alura, acredito que minha filha precise de mim.

Alura assistiu a futura ex-nora deixar a sala, seguindo o mesmo caminho que as gêmeas, e se voltou para a única filha. Kara cruzou os braços defensivamente, principalmente ao ver o olhar da mãe.

— Realmente, ieiu?

— Realmente, _inah._

_* filha_

Kara descruzou os braços e foi até a janela. Tinha vista para toda a Nova Krypton, os arranha céus de vidro, as ruas, as Montanhas Jewel e, sobretudo, ao Sol Vermelho qual orbitavam. Não era Rao, jamais Rao, mas quase parecia que era, e confortava Kara e todos os kryptonianos.

— Nyssa disse coisas... duras essas manhã.

Comentou, forçando um tom casual nas palavras. Mas Alura sabia que não havia nada de casual naquelas palavras. Conhecia a neta, e por isso disse calmamente:

— Nyssa diz coisas duras quando suas emoções se exacerbem. Ela sente de mais, e segura de mais todos esses sentimentos e, eventualmente, Kara, ela precisa verbalizar os sentimentos, que são, em sua maioria, ruins. Então eles de traduzem em palavras duras.

— Está certa. — assentiu. — Mas não deixam de machucar.

— Se machucam, é porque há verdade. Estou certa?

Kara não responde, e Alura não pressiona por respostas. Demorou muito, muito tempo até que conseguisse forjar um relacionamento com a filha depois das ações e decisões que tomou quando ela era uma criança, e mesmo agora era cautelosa a sua volta. Jamais pressionou Kara por respostas.

— Ela disse que sou egoísta. — respondeu Kara, interrompendo os minutos de silêncio. — Disse que sou egoísta, e jamais coloquei Lena, ela, Lori e Lian em primeiro lugar, sempre o mundo em primeiro lugar. Disse que espera que Lena finalmente encontre alguém que a priorize, pelo menos uma vez na vida. Acha que ela está certa? Que sou egoísta? Que priorizo o mundo, e não eles?

— Oh, _inah_... — Alura suspira, balançando a cabeça. — Demorou muito para que percebesse. Tarde de mais.

A heroína abriu a boca, mas antes que falasse, o alto bipe do comunicador soou. Apressada, Kara tirou o comunicador do bolso e apertou o singelo botão; a imagem em miniatura de Jon projetou, o sobrinho vestido no uniforme azul e vermelho, o brasão de El estampado no peito, e nunca mais sério do que naquele momento.

— _Fyrehb_. — cumprimentou o jovem em kryptonese. — Precisamos da senhora, urgentemente. A Terra está sendo invadida. É Darkseid.

_* tia - nessa forma, é referente a uma parente mais velha do lado do pai_

— Darkseid? — repetiu.

— _Darkseid_. — o jovem assentiu. — _Se apresse, fyrehb. E traga tia Lena, também._

— Estaremos em menos de dez minutos, Jor.

O jovem assentiu somente uma vez mais, sério, e a imagem desapareceu. Kara imediatamente se colocou em movimento, saindo da sala depois de dizer a mãe que reativasse o portal, e correu atrás da esposa.

O Edifício Luthor na Avenida do Amanhã não é comporta mais a matrix da L-Corp faz quase trinta anos, mas ainda era um dos mais impressionante edifícios da cidade, construído ali por um dos ancestrais Luthor do século 19, e mantinha-se de pé desde então, apesar das provações que Lex Luthor fez a companhia, o nome e a irmã passar tantos e tantos anos atrás. Era de onde Lorelai assistia, lutando para continuar impassível, Superman e Superwoman baterem e apanharem de Darkseid. Fazia um dia desde a invasão, e a única razão de estar ali era que havia pulado no portal atrás da mãe, deixando o irmão e a irmã para trás em Nova Krypton.

Sabia que tudo estava perdido.

E, mesmo se ganhassem, que sentido teria a vida, quando sua mãe já não estava mais ali?

A adolescente tirou os olhos da batalha nos céus de Metrópolis e olhou para as próprias mãos, com as quais somente algumas horas atrás segurou o corpo da mãe enquanto ela proferia suas últimas palavras. Lori engoliu em seco e cruzou os braços, voltando a olhar para a batalha travada pela mãe e o tio, bem a tempo de ver... de ver...

O corpo de Kal-El caiu em um arco, um deus caindo graciosamente para a morte, e o grito de Kara Zor-El foi o grito de fúria de uma deusa da guerra, e foi como uma deusa da guerra que a Mulher de Aço investiu com tudo de si contra Darkseid.

E do topo do prédio que abriu por décadas a casa da dinastia Luthor, Lorelai Luthor - Nyssa Zor-El - assistiu sua mãe matar e morrer.


	7. Chapter VI

Alex Danvers não achava que poderia haver um almoço pior do que aquele.

Era, se parando para analisar, mais um acidente de trem do que uma refeição em família.

Tudo começou no dia seguinte, quando Eliza chegou na cidade para duas semanas com as filhas. Durante o jantar, Kara comentou quão desgastante era o treinamento com Lorelai, e Eliza imediatamente quis saber quem diabos era Lorelai e que tipo de treinamento Kara fazia. Nenhuma das irmãs Danvers jamais poderia ter sido acusada de saber mentir para a mãe e, logo, Eliza estava bem inteirada dos últimos acontecimentos - ou dos futuros acontecimentos: Kara casando-se com Lena Luthor, de todas as pessoas no maldito mundo, tendo três filhos com ela e, então, ambas mortas durante uma invasão da Terra por um tal de Darkseid que é um deus maligno, como um mundo fica uma verdadeira merda e a Mulher Maravilha decide mandar um bando de jovens vinte e cinco anos no passado, atrair e derrotar Darkseid com o mínino possível de danos na linha do tempo.

Alex era de opinião que seria puro golpe de sorte qualquer um sobreviver mas, como sua opinião não foi solicitada, ela permaneceu em silêncio.

Depois de descobrir que havia três netos soltos por National City, Eliza imediatamente informou a Kara que esperaria os três e quem mais eles quisessem para o almoço no domingo, e então começou a planejar um verdadeiro banquete. A matriarca Danvers, antes de sair para fazer a lista de compras, intimou a filha mais nova para que ligasse imediatamente e também perguntasse por preferências e alergias, e disse a filha mais velha para que convidasse somente a namorada - aquele seria um almoço de _família._

No dia seguinte, pontualmente ás onze e meia da manhã, a campainha do apartamento de Kara tocou e Alex assistiu do sofá, com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, a irmã abrir a porta e os... futuros sobrinhos entrarem.

Elizabeth liderava, tão bonita quanto no dia que Alex a conheceu. Mesmo se não fosse tão malditamente parecida com Lena, Alex a reconheceria como filha da ex-melhor amiga de Kara; a garota tinha a mesma postura da Luthor, confiante e serena, era a elegante e o dinheiro de Lena gritava em tudo sobre a garota, mesmo quando vestia um vestido curto e colado branco, e tênis brancos.

E se Liz era parecida com a CEO, então Lorelai era o próprio clone de Lena Luthor. Os mesmos cabelos escuros e longos, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, o mesmo nariz e maçãs do rosto, queixo e olhos - a cor de suas íris poderiam ser azuis como os de Kara, mas aqueles eram os olhos de Lena. Tinha também a postura da CEO, mesmo em jeans, botas e jaqueta de couro. Killian, entretanto, era _Kara._ Cabelos, olhos, nariz, boca, a cor da pele e sorriso, apesar da mandíbula Luthor e a mesma postura altiva das irmãs - e as roupas que gritavam "sou o filho de uma bilionária!".

Atrás do garoto vinha um homem com uma travessa na mão, em jeans, botas e jaqueta de couro como a gêmea de cabelos escuros. O homem é alto e largo, magro e atlético; seu cabelo é preto e a pele, perfeitamente pálida, os olhos são azuis... azuis kryptonianos, mas o queixo era o mesmo das crianças de sua irmã, bem como as maçãs do rosto, mas de resto... de resto era _Kara_.

Os quatro educadamente cumprimentaram Eliza, o homem se apresentou como Conner - _claro,_ pensou Alex, _o clone de Lex e Clark,_ e tentou não rir - e disse que haviam trago uma torta de maçã irlandesa - "é uma receita de família", havia acrescentado Lori, com um sorriso gentil. Aparentemente, a jovem não mostrava muita gentileza á Kara, pois a irmã a olhou, como se dissesse "não acredito". Alex não imaginava os _Luthor_ tendo algo tão mundano quanto uma receita familiar de torta de maçã, portanto, só poderia ter saído da família da mãe biológica de Lena - Alex se pergunta se Lena os rastreou. Muito provavelmente.

Eliza levou a torta para a cozinha, e Lori a seguiu, sem dar maiores motivos. Seguir Eliza para a cozinha deveria ser uma coisa natural de Lori fazer, pois nenhum dos três disse palavra alguma sobre, e rapidamente se espalhavam pela sala de Kara; Cloneboy juntou á Alex e Kelly no sofá, Killian se sentou do lado de Kara nas poltronas, e Elizabeth vagou para a janela aberta. Alex olhou para a garota.

Com a luz do sol a banhando, Liz parecia mais com Kara do que com Lena.

Com a solícita ajuda de Lori, Eliza rapidamente arrumou a mesa e, doze em ponto, todos se sentaram em volta da mesa de Kara para o almoço de domingo. Era um grande banquete, com comida suficiente para um batalhão, ou Kara. Alex imediatamente ficou preocupada com a quantidade; aquilo não daria para cinco kryptonianos, duas de dezoito e outro de dezesseis, ainda por cima.

— Oh, não. — riu Conner. Alex o olhou, admirada o quanto ele parecia mais como o filho de Kara e Lena que de Clark e Lex. — Não precisamos da mesma quantidade de calorias.

— Por serem meio-humanos?

Perguntou Eliza, interessada. Liz negou com a cabeça, e mostrou a mão; um bonito anel de ouro com pedra vermelha-escura era o único nos dedos longos e pálidos de unhas azul-claro.

— Radiação do sol vermelho. — explicou ela.

— Extremamente útil. — elogiou Eliza. — Muito melhor que kryptonita.

— De fato. — concordou Lorelai. A garota então olhou para Kara, a sobrancelha pulando e arqueando do mesmo jeito que a de Luthor. — Era para estar usando o anel.

— Preciso dos meus poderes. — explicou Kara prontamente.

— Que surpresa. — murmurou a gêmea de cabelos escuros, com acidez. — Os bombeiros e políciais precisam de seus empregos, sabia?

Ao mesmo tempo, Killian soltou um suspiro, Liz tencionou os ombros e Conner abafou uma risada. Parecia ser uma discussão antiga entre as duas, especialmente pela reação dos irmãos.

— Lorelai. — repreendeu Liz. — Conner, não ria.

— Desculpe. — disse o clone. — Lembrei daquela entrevista.

Killian soltou uma risada que foi prontamente abafada pelo olhar de Liz, que fez com o que o adolescente ficasse tenso. Conner, entretanto, ficou sério. Alex estava curiosa:

— Que entrevista?

— Oh, foi uma que Lori deu uns poucos meses depois de se tornar Supergirl. — Conner prontamente respondeu. — Ela só aparece em ocasiões mais importantes, sabe, os de grandes proporções, e não todas as pequenas chamadas. Um dia, um repórter perguntou porque ela só aparecia para os grandes, e então fez aquela mesma cara que a tia Lena faz quando um idiota está fazendo idiotices, e respondeu:

Alex conhecia muito bem a expressão de que Cloneboy falava. Era a feita por Lena, geralmente entorno de James - antes, durante e depois do relacionamento - e da Supergirl. Não Kara. Supergirl. Um rápido olhar foi trocado com Killian, e o menino respondeu, afinando e aveludando a voz para imitar a da irmã:

— "Bombeiros e policiais possuem empregos e são pagos por esses empregos, mas, se eu estiver em cada misério caso que qualquer tivessem, porque então pagariam salários para bombeiros e policiais que não estão trabalhando?".

— Eu não falo assim! — protesta a garota de cabelos escuros.

— Pessoas morrem quando não ajudamos.

Kara, aparentemente, procurava por briga com a própria filha adolescente. Alex olhou para a irmã, encontrando a expressão determinada que poucas vezes via quando não havia um uniforme azul, capa vermelha e brasão no peito. Olhou então para a sobrinha, que agora tinha a expressão feroz, como se aquela fosse uma luta pela qual ela morreria.

— Pessoas morrem o tempo todo. — retrucou, com uma calma que desmentia a ferocidade no rosto.

— Elas morrem menos quando ajudamos. Me tornei a Supergirl para ajudar as pessoas, para salvá-las.

— Bom para você. Não me tornei Supergirl para as pessoas, me tornei Supergirl por mim mesma. Nem todos podem ser salvos, e eu certamente não irei negligenciar minha vida em prol de uma utopia estúpida.

Liz havia largado os talheres, Killian e Conner olhavam de um lado para o outro como se fosse uma partida de tênis, Eliza assistia preocupada, e o rosto de Kelly era puro interesse.

— Não é uma utopia estúpida. A Supergirl é um símbolo de esperança. Como pode dar esperança ao povo dessa cidade quando os deixa morrer por puro egoísmo?

— Todo o egoísmo que eu tenho, — diz a garota, os lábios se curvando em um sorriso cruel - era, de repente, como estar frente a frente com RedK Supergirl. Combinava com a cruel beleza de Lorelai de maneira assombrosa. — Kara Zor-El, eu herdei de você, então trate de descer de seu cavalo alto.

— Eu não sou egoísta! — protesta Kara imediatamente.

— É, sim. — retruca. — E quanto mais cedo aceitar isso, melhor para todos será. Você é egoísta, hipócrita e tem um Complexo de Deus do tamanho da Via Láctea. Aceite.

Alex piscou, chocada de mais para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Todos estavam igualmente chocados... todos menos os outros três do futuro. Deveria ser uma ocorrência comum em 2040, pois Killian continuava a comer e Conner tinhas as sobrancelhas erguidas de interesse, como se fosse um programa de TV muito interessante e informativo; Elizabeth, entretanto, parecia aborrecida, e virou a taça de vinho num só gole.

— Quinze minutos. — diz a gêmea loira. — Foi o quanto você conseguiu durar, Lorelai. Quinze porras de minuto.

— Da última vez, — responde a gêmea morena com altivez. — não durei nem dez.

— De fato. — assentiu o garoto. — Se bem que foi você o estopim, Liz.

•~•

As facas de arremesso deixavam as mãos da loira com rapidez e agilidade, cravando no alvo do outro lado da sala com um baque surdo, perdido em meio á música alta que saia pelos altos falantes do ginásio. Quando as facas na mão chegaram ao fim, a jovem Lance cruzou a sala, os pés descalços frios contra o chão branco, e ao chegar aos alvos, metodicamente arrancou cada uma das elegantes e pequenas facas escuras. Mesmo sob a música, a jovem ouviu as portas se abrindo, e olhou por cima do ombros.

Era Lorelai que entrava, pecaminosa como se fosse o próprio Lúcifer em suas roupas de ginástica negras e o cabelo escuro amarrado num rabo de cavalo. Serena conhecia muitas pessoas bonitas, do tipo de beleza natural e devastadora, não a mediana e comum. Entre todos eles, era Lori Luthor a mais bonita, com seus olhos azuis como o céu salpicado de estrelas, longos e lisos cabelos negros como se fosse feito da própria escuridão, pele imaculada e de alabastro, rosto como se fosse esculpido pelo próprio Fídias, com seu estúpido maxilar afiado e atraente, e a perpétua expressão de poucos amigos.

Lorelai Luthor parecia ter saído do sonho molhado de qualquer garota, com sua beleza limítrofe insultante e divina, língua afiada, aura de quem cometeria um assassinato nos próximos dois minutos e inteligência.

Mas Serena sabia que Lori Luthor jamais poderia ser a namorada dos sonhos para qualquer pessoa. Ela estava quebrada de mais, traumatizada de mais para ser uma boa namorada. Serena tinha certeza de que a garota só se importava com um punhado de pessoas no mundo, quais incluíam, no topo, a irmã gêmea e a mãe humana.

— Lance.

Resmungou a Luthor de má vontade ao passar por ela e se dirigir até os sacos de pancadas. Enrolava metodicamente a faixa branca na mão esquerda, e o rabo de cavalo e a bunda balançavam conforme ela andava. Serena engoliu em seco, desviou os olhos e resmungou:

— Luthor.

•~•

— Deixe-me ver se eu entendi. — disse Andrea Rojas, apertando a mão abaixo da taça de vinho. — Seus futuros filhos, com Kara Danvers, de todas as pessoas na Terra, vieram do específico ano de 2045, pois, um ano antes desse ano específico, um megalomaníaco superpoderoso e alien, que é um Deus, nada menos, invadiu a Terra. E centenas de pessoas, incluindo você, mas talvez não eu, morreram, e facistas megalomaníacos tomar o poder da Terra. E seus futuros filhos e, repito, com Kara Danvers de todas as pessoas na Terra, junto a outros jovens desajustados e potencialmente traumatizados e problemáticos, viajaram esses vinte e cinco anos no passo, enviados pela porra da Mulher Maravilha, com a missão de matar o puto deus alien. Eu cobri tudo, Lena?

— Você cobriu tudo, Andrea.

Lena assente, serenamente. A latina olha para a melhor amiga, atordoada e chocada e também discrente, e tudo o que ela pode fazer é piscar e assentir.

— Chocante, não?

— Eufemismo da porra do século.

Lena reabastesse as taças de vinho e, depois de Andrea drenar a sua mais uma vez, a CEO argentina diz:

— Porra do caralho, Lena, você casa com a porra da Kara Danvers, tem três filhos e morre, tudo isso em vinte e poucos anos.

— Eles são perfeitos, Andy. — a Luthor abre um sorriso. — Lori é fria na maioria das vezes, mas doce, muito parecida comigo. Liz é mais parecida com Kara, mas tem horas que diz e faz algo que é tão indescritívelmente eu. E Killian é como se nós duas tivéssemos nos fundido.

— Você já os ama.

— Profundamente.

Andrea olha para a melhor amiga então, com os olhos brilhantes e cheios de felicidade. Era como estarem de volta á adolescência, aos dias no internato na Irlanda, jogadas no chão do dormitório tarde da noite com a garrafa de whisky que Lena afanou de Lionel antes de voltar. Entretanto, uma coisa não deixa de incomodar Andrea, e ela verbaliza:

— Mas Kara Danvers, Lena? Seriamente?

Lena gargalha.

•~•

Equilibrada no parapeito da L-Tower, Barbara passou os olhos pela rua abaixo. A noite já caíra há muito sobre National City, e comparando com Gotham, muitos poucos carros ainda estavam nas ruas. Apesar de grande e movimentada, a Capital Alienígena é quieta nas horas da madrugada, um completo oposto de cidades como Gotham. Enquanto ali Batgirl sentava e assistia aos poucos carros na avenida, em Gotham estaria perseguindo qualquer uma das Famílias do Crime ou o mais novo criminoso que teve a infelicidade de cruzar seu caminho. Mas não havia nada como isso em National City, pelo menos não nas zonas que ela patrulhou; o único sinal de que a cidade tinha seus problemas pela noite era a Supergirl Kara cruzando os céus. Mas nada parecia sério o suficiente.

Como amiga de duas kryptonianas, Barbara está intimamente familiarizada com o som que se resulta de uma aterrizagem. Ela imediatamente sabe que não é nenhum dos Luthor, muito forte para ser, muito pouco elegante para qualquer um dos quatro, então as possibilidades se resumem á Supergirl e Superman. Como certamente o Superman não se daria o trabalho de cruzar todo o país de New Jersey para a Califórnia e parar para cumprimentá-lá na L-Tower, só poderia ser, portanto, a própria Donzela do Poder.

Barbara se vira, confirmando que era, de fato, a mãe de suas amigas. Aquela Supergirl em quase nada se assemelhava á Superwoman que ela se tornaria, nem com a Supergirl que Batgirl conhece tão bem. Apesar de mãe e filha, não havia muito semelhante entre as duas.

_"Kara é um cachorro, um filhote de golden retriever. Lori, entretanto, é a porra de um lobo alfa."_

As palavras de Dawn vieram-lhe a mente e, naquele momento, Barbara viu a verdade nelas.

— Supergirl.

Parecia estranho se dirigir á Kara como Supergirl. Por tanto tempo quanto pode se lembrar, Kara é Superwoman e, por pouco mais de um ano, é Lori quem é Supergirl e, antes disso, por anos, foi Lara. Mas jamais Kara.

— Quem é você?

Inquiriu a Supergirl, se aproximando com os braços cruzados. Nem de longe tão intimidante quanto a Kara que Barbara conhecia, e muito menos com Lori. A amiga comandava o poder em qualquer lugar que estivesse sem esforços.

— Barbara. — respondeu.

— A da

— Exatamente. — interrompeu. — O que faz aqui?

Batgirl se voltou para o parapeito. Supergirl a acompanhou.

— Eu quem deveria perguntar, na verdade, Srta. Gordon.

— É Batgirl.

— Como Batwoman e Batman?

— Exatamente. — assente.

  
— Bem, então, Batgirl, o que faz _aqui_?

— Minha avó costumava dizer que cabeça vazia é oficina do demônio. — disse, voltando a se virar. — Estou tentando manter os demônios longe.

— Não parece estar indo bem.

— Geralmente não vai. E você, Supergirl?

— Patrulha. — a kryptoniana parou do lado de Barbara, apoiando os braços no parapeito. — Você é amiga das meninas há quanto tempo?

Barbara ergueu as sobrancelhas, e respondeu com brevidade:

— Desde os doze.

— Tanto tempo assim? Como se conheceram?

— É uma longa história. O que há com o interesse repentino?

— Lori e eu brigamos no almoço hoje.

A garota de Gotham suspirou. Então era por isso que a amiga voltará tão irritada e imediatamente se trancou no ginásio para destruir sacos de pancadas; ela deveria ter imaginado. Tão frequentes quanto eram as brigas entre a gêmea Luthor mais velha e a mãe kryptoniana, os resultados eram sempre os mesmos.

— Como é, quer dizer, foi nossa relação?

Os olhos da Garota Morcego percorreram todo o perímetro e, ao olhar para a direita, viu que o prédio ao lado, embora não tão alto, era perfeito para que pulasse.

— Supergirl, — disse ela, se preparando para correr. — se quer saber de sua relação com sua filha, pergunte a ela. Eu certamente que não compartilharei informações.

Barbara Gordon correu então, e pulou para o próximo prédio.

Kara assistiu a amiga de suas filhas correr e se jogar do parapeito da L-Tower, o coração acelerado com adrenalina. A garota pulou e Kara correu até onde ela pulou; o corpo da garota descia para o prédio do lado com uma destreza que Kara não fazia a menor ideia ser possível em uma humana.

Quando a garota já não era mais vista, a Garota de Aço suspirou e voou.

•~•

Lena derramou os últimos resquícios do vinho na taça e deixou a garrafa no chão ao lado. Era uma noite bonita de domingo: o céu estava estrelado e a lua brilhante, o vento não era deverás frio e, na verdade, muito confortável. A CEO pegou de volta o livro e abriu na página em que parou, mas antes de começar a ler, o barulho indicando a aterrizagem de um Super a impediu. Lena suspirou e ergueu a cabeça.

— Supergirl.


	8. Chapter VII

— Nossa filha me odeia.

Lena ergueu as sobrancelhas, e se perguntou porque diabos estaria Supergirl em sua varanda naquela adorável noite de domingo, porque diabos estaria Superficial cutucando com vara curta aquele gigantesco elefante cor de rosa que era seu futuro. Não pela primeira vez desde que encontrará Lori na sala, Lena Luthor se questionou como diabos perdoou Kara Danvers o suficiente para casar e ter filhos com ela; como diabos confiou em Kara Danvers o suficiente para formar uma família com ela. Jamais externou as dúvidas. As únicas pessoas que poderiam responder, Lena sabia, instintivamente, que não dariam resposta alguma.

— Lori. — continuou Supergirl, talvez interpretando sua visível confusão. — Ela... ela é rude e fria comigo. E hoje no almoço, tivemos uma grande discussão. Ela disse que sou egoísta, hipócrita e que tenho Complexo de Deus!

Lena riu. Riu de jogar a cabeça para trás, de fazer o corpo tremer. Riu de si mesma; do quanto não mudou, do quão estúpida Lena continuou. Imaginava que Kara mudava, que Kara evoluía, se tornava alguém melhor, como certamente Lena teria se tornado, mas... não. Kara Danvers continuou Kara Danvers. Egoísmo, hipocrisia e Complexo de Deuses. Céus, como Lena era tola e estúpida - a tolas das tolas, a estúpida das estúpidas.

— Lena!

— Desculpe. — começou a parar de rir, forçando-se a ficar séria. — Então Lori disse a você algumas verdades, e você veio para minha varanda.

— Não são verdades.

— São sim. — Lena rolou os olhos. — Deus do céu, eu realmente sou uma _idiota_. Você não muda _nada_ , Kara, e ainda sim eu, de alguma forma, amarro minha vida á sua até a morte.

— Você está sendo injusta.

— Não estou, não. — balançou a cabeça. — Você mentiu para mim por mais de quatro anos, Kara. Teria mentido por mais quatro e quem sabe mais quantos não fosse por Lex graciosamente me dizer. Não acredito nem por um segundo na sua pobre desculpa de que era para me proteger, não depois do que disse e fez durante a situação com Reing. Você me atacou verbalmente com palavras que sabia que machucariam, porque eu, tolamente, confiei em você e a deixei entrar em minha vida; você sabia o quanto me machucaria, e ainda sim foi e usou a cartada de Luthor. Então, enquanto com um nome você me acusava e enviava James para arrombar meu cofre, o que teria potencialmente o matado, aliás, com outro você era minha amiga. Você é egoísta, hipócrita e tem um Complexo de Deus do tamanho da Via Láctea. Aceite.

Kara permaneceu parada, olhando para Lena desamparadamente. Se fosse um ano atrás, Lena teria se desesperado, corrido para confortar e acalentar Kara Danvers. Agora, ela somente olhou cruelmente para a futura esposa, e disse com a mesma voz que usava nas reuniões do Conselho:

— Saía da minha varanda.

•~•

Lily fez careta conforme passava pelo lobby luxuoso do Ritz, ignorando os olhares que recebia dos hóspedes. Havia coisas mais importantes que aqueles brancos ricos e esnobes, como sua própria branca rica e esnobe. A adolescente entrou no primeiro elevador que viu vazio, e apertou o botão, fazendo careta para a simples ideia de elevadores com botões. Ela se encostou na parede e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta de couro enquanto assistia aos números mudarem no pequeno visor; quando enfim chegou ao andar solicitado e as portas se abriram, Lily saiu e disparou para a última porta do corredor.

Sem cerimônias, Lily passou o cartão e abriu a porta, parando na ante-sala para escutar. Não havia nenhum barulho que viesse do quarto, apesar das peças de roupa caríssimas da melhor amiga espalhadas pelo chão, o que era uma maravilha. Lily abriu a porta e entrou no quarto. No meio da cama _king size_ estava a melhor amiga do mundo inteiro de Lily Quinzel, Lori Luthor, nua como no dia em que nasceu, com os cabelos escuros bagunçados de uma maneira que gritava "sexo", e um tabuleiro de xadrez a sua frente.

Lori ergueu a cabeça e sorriu.

— Não me diga que gozou e expulsou a garota como um homem cis hétero, Lorelai.

— Você me ofende. — disse a morena, movendo uma das peças, ainda a olhando, ainda sorrindo. — Ela tinha trabalho. Saiu tem uns dez minutos, na verdade. Quer jogar?

— Então vai fingir que o dia de hoje não aconteceu?

— Vou.

Respondeu naturalmente. Lori era sonsa. Como sempre foi.

— Tudo bem. — suspirou. — E não, não quero jogar. Ninguém gosta de perdas humilhantes.

•~•

Havia algo de muito estranho em ver aquela Sara Lance. Ainda era a mãe de Serena, é claro; o mesmo cabelo, os mesmos olhos e traços, as mesmas sardas, a mesma postura confiante, o mesmo sorriso. E, ainda sim, não era realmente a mãe de Serena. A Sara Lance a sua frente jamais havia encontrado uma garotinha perdida e a feito sua filha, jamais havia acordado no meio da noite para abraça-la, jamais contou-lhe histórias ou ensinou-lhe coisas. Não era a mãe de Serena, embora parecesse tanto com ela que era doloroso de olhar.

— Você me olha como se doesse.

Sara comentou, e Serena rolou os olhos e os desviou. Na TV do Noonan's, um jornal local televisionava uma briga da Supergirl-Kara contra um grande alien muito irritado. Serena já havia visto Kara lutar diversas vezes, estava acostumada á Superwoman em ação; entretanto, não parecia em nada Superwoman. Alguns dos movimentos foram obviamente ensinados por Lori. Serena reconheceria a fluidez e letalidade de Lori Luthor em qualquer um.

— Não parece inteiramente o estilo de luta de Kara.

Comenta Sara. Serena assente.

— Não é. — diz. — É de Lori. Ela tem treinado-a.

— Lori? — ri. — Ela luta?

— Como ela certamente diria, — Serena diz ironicamente. — Lori é uma máquina bem oleada de matar.

— Seriamente?

— Seriamente. — assente. — Lena é muito protetora, e paranóica também... todos os Luthor são, na realidade. Lori, Liz e Killian treinaram desde criança em todo tipo de arte marcial, mas Lori foi além. Ela treinou com Nyssa Al'Ghul por algum tempo, e sei passou uma temporada em Themyscira aprendendo com as amazonas, além de outras técnicas aliens além das kryptonianas.

— Ela parece incrível.

— Por favor, não diga isso á ela. Lori já é arrogante o suficiente sem a senhora elogiando-a.

— Parece que não se dão bem.

— Nunca. — confirma. — Sempre fomos... sempre estivemos na garganta uma da outra, brigando por um motivo ou outro. Jamais em harmonia.

— Inusitado. Kara e eu somos muito próximas, era de se imaginar que nossas filhas seriam amigas.

— Sou amiga de Liz. — disse. — E usar Kara como encorajamento ou mesmo usá-la para comparação tem o efeito contrário em Lori. Se ela sabe que uma coisa vai contra, de alguma forma, á Kara, então ela faz.

— _Mommy issues_ , hein?

— Muitos. — solta uma risada. — Lori jamais.... ela jamais se deu bem com Kara. Não por culpa dela, eu diria; ela se esforçava quando era criança, mas Kara sempre foi mais rígida com Lori do que com Liz e Killian, então naturalmente Lena saltava para proteger a filha e Lori se apegou á Lena. E nunca conseguiu realmente se vincular á Kara. Então elas brigam. O tempo todo. Mesmo agora.

•~•

A tela no quarto da primogênita Luthor se acendeu, a imagem de uma mulher de trinta e poucos, cabelos loiros, brilhantes olhos verdes, rosto esculpido com mandíbula afiada; seus ombros, pescoço e colo eram cobertos por tecido que se assemelhava a kevlar, na cor vermelho-escuro. Lori ergueu a cabeça, um sorriso se formando ao ver o rosto conhecido - e adorado.

— Laurel.

— _Lorelai._

Ao contrário da garota do século XXI, a mulher do século XXXI não mostrou felicidade alguma. A Luthor morena sorriu constrangida, já sabendo do que se tratava, e rapidamente disse:

— A ideia foi de Diana e o plano de Lance.

— _Reúna todos que estão metidos nessa tempestade de merda, estou indo para aí._

Ser otimista não era o forte de Lori, essa era a área de Killian, mas mesmo assim ela disse, com uma pontada de esperança na voz - esperança também não era a coisa dela:

— Lauren vem junto?

A loira ignorou a pergunta:

— _Estarei aí em meia hora, Lorelai Alexandra Luthor._

E a tela desligou.

Lori estremeceu ao uso do nome completo, e imediatamente capturou o telefone. No grupo com os colegas de missão, ela foi rápida e honesta:

**THE QUEEN:**   
_A Laurel ta vindo pra cá virada no Satanás  
Chega em trinta minutos  
Se apressem_

**BATSASSY:**   
_Eu absolutamente odeio quando Lori está certa  
Absolutamente  
Odeio  
Quando  
Lori  
Está  
Certa_

**A GOSTOSA ESCARLATE:**   
_SERENA EU TE ODEIO  
SE FODER_

**ORPHAN BLACK:**   
_Gente vamos ser mais otimistas  
Vai ver ela nem vem pra comer nosso cu_

**O MAIS INTELIGENTE:**   
_Você nasceu ingênuo assim ou ficou com o passar do tempo, Conner?_

**THE BISHOP:**   
_Nasceu_

A conversa continuou, mas Lori já estava em outro grupo, mandando mensagem para outros.

**LORI LUTHOR:**   
_Venham todos para a Waverider  
Urgentemente  
Não me importo se estão salvando vinte mil pessoas  
Tirando gato da árvore  
Ajudando velhinha a atravessar a rua  
Em reunião  
E o que quer que o Batman faça quando não ta vagando por Gotham como um fantasma das trevas  
É vida ou morte_


	9. Chapter VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nas HQs, Laurel Gand é uma daxamita descendente de Lar Gand (verdadeiro nome do nosso adorado príncipe escravocrata), que surgiu de substituta da Supergirl no pós das Crises das Terras Infinitas, pois a Kara morreu lá. Laurel é membro da Legião de Super-Heróis, sob o codinome Andromeda e Sister Andromeda, casada com Rond Vidar, um Lanterna Verde e membro da Legião, com quem tem uma filha, Lauren Gand.
> 
> Para referência futura, não estou usando o conteúdo dado pela cw para a Legião; NÃO foi Mon-El que fundou a Legião, e sim Lighting Lad, Saturn Girl e Cosmic Boy, ele meramente se juntou quando chegou no século 31.

Com todos devidamente avisados e em seu caminho para a Waverider, não havia nada que Lori pudesse fazer, exceto por sentar e esperar. Então ela sentou e esperou.

Lentamente, eles chegaram. Primeiro seus amigos, displicentemente ocupando o parlour, pouco conversando, porque a chegada iminente de Laurel pairava como uma nuvem carregada sobre suas cabeças. Então Clark, Diana e Bruce chegaram juntos, os três exigindo respostas, mas nunca as encontrando; Barry e Kara, aparentemente, haviam se encontrado do lado de fora e entraram juntos, e Sara entrou por um portal pelo parlour, cumprimentando GIDEON. E por fim chegou Lena, carregando diversas sacolas de diversas grifes muito caras.

Ao ver a versão mais jovem da mãe, Liz pulou de onde estava sentada, atravessando para pegar as sacolas.

— Obrigada por trazer. — disse a Luthor de cabelos loiros. — Venho me esquecendo de ir buscar. Não vai mais acontecer.

— Um batalhão de sacolas surgindo na minha casa ou você não as buscando?

— Eu não as buscando. — a jovem sorriu timidamente. — Estarei comprando muito antes de ir embora, acredite.

— Liz compra quando fica estressada. — explicou pacientemente Conner. — Killian come. E Lori assa biscoitos.

— Biscoitos muito bons de chocolate com marshmallow. — acrescenta sonhadoramente Lily.

— Os melhores. — concorda Dawn veemente. — Lori...

— Ela vai chegar em cinco minutos.

Diz a garota.

— Quem vai chegar?

Pergunta Clark, virando para a... sobrinha. Clark ainda não havia compreendido como, exatamente, sua prima tinha filhos com a irmãzinha de Lex Luthor. E quanto a Conner, ele preferia nem pensar, na verdade. Mais estranho que filhos de Kara com Lena Luthor, era o filho de Clark com Lex Luthor.

— Minha meia-irmã, Laurel. — explicou Killian. — Ela é de 3045, filha da mamãe com Mon-El de Daxam. A Rainha de Daxam juntou os materiais genéticos dos dois durante a Invasão Daxamita, em 2017, Laurel passou uns mil anos na Zona Fantasma como um bebê em uma incubadora até que chegasse á Terra no ano de 3008.

— Isso é pior do que ter filhos com a _Kara_.

— Pelo menos Kara não é uma monarquista machista, misógina, sexista e escravocrata.

— Apesar dela ter voluntariamente namorado esse cara.

— Em defesa dela, — as cabeças se voltaram para Lori, chocados e confusos. — ela não sabia que ele era escravocrata nem monarquista quando começou a namorar com ele. Ela até terminou com ele. E depois voltou com ele. Obviamente. Você é o supressumo do dedo podre, mãe.

— Eu não sou o supressumo do dedo podre.

— Você literalmente, voluntariamente, namorou Mon-El. — apontou a Supergirl de 2045. — Ele é _daxamita._

— Oh, Rao, quem te ensinou esse lixo xenofóbico?

— Não é xenofobia. — Lori rolou os olhos. — Daxamita é basicamente sinônimo de tudo o que há de ruim no mundo. Posso contar nos dedos os que não são pessoas terríveis, e nenhum deles foi criado por um outro daxamita, ou inteiramente por um daxamita. É cultural os daxamitas serem grandes filhos da puta.

— Obrigada pela parte que me toca, Lorelai.

— Não você.

Na frente de um portal aberto estava uma mulher, e foi preciso toda a força de vontade daqueles de 2020 para não se boquiabrirem, chocados. Laurel Luthor poderia muito bem ser o clone de Lena Luthor, não fosse a pele mais escura, ainda definitivamente branca, mas não do tom de alabastro da CEO, ou o cabelo loiro - não era loiro como o de Kara e Liz, meio escuro, mas loiro dourado como o sol. Seu traje era um macacão de corpo inteiro, vermelho-escuro e preto, no peito um planeta dourado rodeado por um anel dourado.

— Você não trouxe Lauren.

Disse acusadoramente Lori, estreitando os olhos azuis para a meia-irmã. Laurel cruzou os braços.

— Lauren ficou fazendo vigília no leito de Lexa.

— No leito de Lexa? — repetiu Conner. — Ela esta bem?

— E é exatamente por isso que estou aqui. — a meio-daxamita sorriu friamente. — Sarya tentou matar Imra quando ela estava em Triton, mas não conseguiu, pois Lexa estava junto. Imra está viva, Lexa está ferida, e Sarya provavelmente está _puta._

— E quando ela não está puta. — murmurou Killian.

— Qual é a situação?

Lena já havia notado que, fora o sorriso de felicidade genuína da gêmea mais velha, pouco ela mostrava ser parecida com Kara. Entretanto, parada no meio do parlou, ereta, com os braços cruzados, a testa vincado, seus olhos firmes e sérios, ela estava mais parecida com Kara do que nunca. Era o único indício comportamental de que Lori também era filha de Kara, que os maneirismos da loira foram passados para a filha mais velha também. Laurel, contraponto de Lori, mostrava-se filha de Lena. Seria e atenta, os olhos focados, mas profundamente reflexiva; era o modo de gerenciamento de problemas de Lena.

— Nura foi capaz de apontar seus planos. — conta a loira de olhos verdes. — Ela sabe, agora, que é Supergirl que a mata, não Saturn Girl. Ela não sabe, entretanto, qual Supergirl exatamente. Então ela vai vir para a matriz.

— Porra. — sussurra Liz. — É Kara.

— Eu?

— Você é a primeira Supergirl. — explica, quase casualmente, Liz. — Fora que, entre você e Lori, você é o alvo mais fácil. Lori é extremamente paranóica. Ela dorme com uma armadura que é basicamente um arsenal mortal, produzido pela _mãe,_ e duas AI possuem como seu ponto existencial mantê-la viva, saudável e bem. E com Kara morta, não existe Lorelai, toda a linhagem Luthor-El é simplesmente apagada de toda a existência: sem linhagem Luthor-El, sem Supergirl. Talvez, e é um grande talvez, Lara ainda seja Supergirl um dia, mas não sabemos os efeitos de sua morte prematura na linha do tempo.

— Eu vou pegar a armadura.

Anunciou Lori, imediatamente deixando o parlour antes que alguém pudesse falar mais alguma coisa. Com passos apressados, a morena de olhos azuis andou direto para o laboratório reivindicado pela irmã gêmea, digitando a senha familiar no painel de controle antes de entrar.

Os trajes estavam dispostos no meio, assim como o impressionante _Lexosuit_ da mãe, e as armaduras kryptonianas. Com movimentos rápidos e precisos de Lori, a armadura de Kara se encolheu até a forma de um bracelete medieval escuro, o brasão da Casa de El gravado, em relevo dourado, no meio. Pegou também a armadura de Kal-El, só por segurança, e retornou ao parlour. Jogou o bracelete para o primo, e entregou o da mãe nas mãos.

— Armadura de batalha kryptoniana. Use no braço, ficará invisível, atende ao comando de voz.

Então, muito dramaticamente, Lori se virou e saiu da vista de todos.

— Ela é bastante dramática.

Comentou Bruce Wayne, depois de um momento de silêncio. Liz se virou e seguiu os passos da irmã gêmea.

— Lori é a rainha do drama. — disse Serena, descendo da mesma onde estava sentada. — Algo mais, Laurel?

— Sim, na verdade. — a loira de olhos verdes assentiu. — Um bilhete para Daekseid? Seriamente?

— Estávamos desesperadamente sem criatividade. — justificou a jovem Lance. — Foi um bilhete muito bom, se quer saber. Tenho insultos muito criativos.

— Não quero nem imaginar. — respondeu sacamente Laurel. — Tentem não se matar. Especialmente... — passou os olhos pelos heróis de 2020. — vocês. Essa não é uma bagunça que quero resolver.

— Espera. — disse Killian, pulando de pé. — Preciso de você do meu lado para sobrepesar numa discussão.

— O que você fez?

— Por que sempre assumem que fiz algo?

— Geralmente você faz algo, Killian.

— Isso não é

— O que quer?

— Rude. — sussurrou o garoto. Na sobrancelha erguida meia-irmã, sorriu constrangido: — Fui aceito na Cruciable.

Laurel soltou uma risada:

— Nem fudendo.

— Laurel! — Killian suspirou, irritado. — Você tem que me ajudar! Igualar as coisas. Dois contra dois, sim?

— Que bonitinho você achando que essa família é uma democracia. — Lori surgiu do lado dos irmãos. — Isso aqui é uma monarquia, da qual eu sou a rainha. Se digo que você não vai para a Cruciable, então você não vai, Killian. Aqui, — entregou um saco para a meia-irmã. — biscoitos para Lauren. Diga que estou com saudade.

— Espero que tenha suficiente para mim. — murmurou a loira. Dando primeiro um beijo na testa de Lori, depois na de Killian, Laurel abriu o portal. — Não façam nada que eu não faria, crianças.  
  
  


**ANO 3025, SÉCULO 31 - Sede da Legião, Planeta Terra**

Desde que se conhecia por gente, Laurel Luthor ansiou em conhecer a mãe. Tudo o que tinha de Lena Luthor eram relíquias familiares, antigos artigos científicos e jornalísticos, e o que o mundo em geral sabia de Lena Luthor. Ninguém vivo conhecia Lena Luthor, que viveu nos últimos anos do século 20 e os primeiros do século 21. Todos sabiam que Lena Luthor retirou a empresa da família dos escombros deixados pelo meio-irmão mais velho e ergueu um império de centenas de anos; todos sabiam que Lena Luthor foi casada com Kara Zor-El, a primeira Supergirl/Superwoman, e que teve três filhos, Lorelai - que continuou com o legado de ambas as mães -, Elizabeth - que foi uma das maiores cientistas do século 21 e de toda a história de Krypton - e Killian - o célebre primeiro Superlad -, além de ter criado o sobrinho, Lex Luthor, que foi um grande inventor e cientista.

Para a história, Laurel Luthor jamais existiu até a tarde de verão, em 3008, em que caiu na Terra depois de centenas de anos na Zona Fantasma como um bebê.

Para todos os efeitos, Laurel Luthor não existia. Pelo menos, não no século 21.

Laurel foi concebida no ano de 2017 durante a Invasão Daxamita, criada pela avó, a Rainha Rhea de Daxam, para que fosse a perfeita herdeira humana-daxamita. Os planos da rainha foram interrompidos pela própria Lena Luthor e Kara Zor-El, e um dos generais de Rhea a levou consigo quando escapou da Terra. Por centenas de anos, Laurel permaneceu na Zona Fantasma, onde o general inconvenientemente acabou; ao conseguir sair, foi no ano de 3008. Ao ser descoberta como filha de Lena Luthor, a família Luthor do século 31 imediatamente a acolheu, e Laurel cresceu entre os descendentes da mãe.

— Você tem certeza?

Laurel olhou rapidamente para a melhor amiga. Nura a olhava seriamente, os olhos azuis firmes nos verdes de Laurel. A jovem de cabelos dourados assentiu:

— Absoluta.

Dream Girl suspirou exasperada.

— Bem, vá logo.

**ANO 2020, SÉCULO 21 - NATIONAL CITY, CALIFÓRNIA**

— Então...

Serena deixou o corpo desabar. Olhou para o teto cinza, a mão jogada pela barriga. Seu peito subia e descia descontroladamente, ofegante do esforço recente.

— Então.

Disse Lori, deitada do lado. Serena olhou para a Luthor, deitada a sua posição contrária, com as pernas do lado da cabeça de Serena e a cabeça do lado das pernas de Serena. Exatamente como ela, Lori estava ofegante, o peito subindo e descendo freneticamente.

— Até que não foi decepcionante, Lance.

— Nada mal, Luthor.

As duas disseram juntas, e compartilharam uma risada sem fôlego.

Serena olhou para Lorelai.

O rosto bonito e avermelhado, coberto por uma camada de suor. Fios negros grudavam na pele alabastro. Os seios subiam e desciam, igualmente cobertos pela camada de suor, e Serena se viu hipnotizada pelo subir e descer arritmico.

— Mais uma vez?

Serena desviou os olhos dos seios de Lorelai, os rolando ao ver a presunção no rosto bonito da morena.

As duas jovem agarraram as mãos, plantaram os pés no tatame, e se ergueram juntas.

Para mais um round.


End file.
